It Will Forever And Always Be Kyouya
by Heartlessly Awesome
Summary: What would've happened if it was Kyouya who was always there for Haruhi and not Tamaki? How would the other hosts react? And what about Kyouya and Tamaki's friendship? Ouran High School Host Club Remake! :D (Based off the anime).
1. Episode 3: Beware! The Physical Exam!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys! I have a new story here and I think this is a bit of a common idea and maybe someone has already wrote something like this, but I dunno. So, if anyone did write something similar to this, I am sorry, but this is **_**my**_** version of it, and not yours… whoever you are if there is a person who did write something with a plot like this…**

**Also, this will be based off the anime, though I've skipped episode 1 & 2, since there wasn't anything I really had to change. Also, I'm doing episode 3 – 26, so if you don't want any spoilers, then don't read this just yet.**

**Though most of the episodes won't really have much changes in it, just what Haruhi and Kyouya are thinking during those certain events.**

**I also recommend that you read the manga :D**

**This is a Kyouya x Haruhi fanfic, so haters… please don't hate. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is also M rated, but there won't be any of 'those scenes'… just something close to it, or the mentioning of it or… well… you'll find out once you read this chapter. **

**Anyway, even though I haven't finished my two ongoing KKM stories yet, I just had to put this idea up before I lose it!**

**So yeah, here's the first chapter!**

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

_**Introduction**_

_Tamaki:_

_ Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the Elite Private School, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

**Normal POV**

The Ouran high school Host Club is having their regular meeting with their customers, though this time, they were having it in the garden wherein their theme was, "Ouran Host Club's Flower Viewing Reception".

Haruhi, Takashi, and Mitsukuni were dressed in yukatas; and the twins, Kyouya, and Tamaki were dressed in waiter outfits.

"Welcome, ladies!" all seven of them greeted as their customers for today entered the garden and made their way to their designated host for the afternoon.

_**Tamaki**_

"So, in which cup would my princess like her tea? The Foley? The Worchester? Or perhaps the Suzie Cooper Gardenia?" Tamaki asks a customer of his.

"Beautiful! These are English antiques aren't they? Which one do you like, Tamaki?" The customer replies. Tamaki takes her hand in his and then gives his reply to her question.

"Which one? Well, none of these compare to my princess." He tells her as he moves to a position in where his face is only a couple of inches away from hers, making her blush.

Flattered, she replies, "Oh, wow! I don't really know what to say!"

_**Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya**_

"You mean you've never been to Covent Garden?" Kaoru asks one of his and Hikaru's customers as they eye the food and tea on the table.

"No, all of our antiques are from Portabello Road." She replies.

"I think you'd like Covent Garden. Most of our Victorian Pieces are from there." Hikaru tells her. He was about to say more but stopped when Kaoru accidentally knocks over his teacup and slightly burns his left hand.

"_Ack…" _Kaoru says as he grips his hand with his not burnt one.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru turns around to face his brother and takes his injured hand into his. He brings the wounded area to his lips and kisses it. Their two customers get excited by the scene happening in front of them and blush as they watch the two brothers intently.

"Honestly, Kaoru. You have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?"

"Yes, Hikaru…"

"Oh, I can't take it; it's overwhelming!" Says one of the customers as she cups her face, closes her eyes, and turns away from the scene.

"You have to watch this! You may not get another chance! Who knows when it will happen again!" The other lady looks at her friend to try to coax her into watching the brothers once more, worried that they both not have another chance to see the Hitachiin twins in action.

"You are absolutely right, mademoiselle." The two ladies, who were recently fangirling over the Hitacchiin twins, look up to see none other than the "Shadow King", Ootori Kyouya standing right in front of them.

"All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again." He says as he takes one of the cherry blossoms in his hand and gazes at it.

"And that's why…" He pulls out a magazine that had Hikaru's and Kaoru's face on the cover that says, "HITACHIIN: Perfect Photobook".

"I've compiled a picture book that contains photos that capture the beauty of each passing day."

"Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well! And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the full set for you." He then pulls out three more magazines with Tamaki on one cover, Haruhi on another, and Takashi and Mitsukuni in the last one.

The two ladies jumped up from their seats in excitement.

"I'll take them!" The one coaxing her friend to continue to watch the twins said as she raised her left hand in excitement and with her wallet on her right.

"Me too, please!" The girl who felt that the scene was "overwhelming" said as she too raised her left hand and held her wallet in her right.

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." The twins said with their hands on their hips as they eyed Kyouya and their two customers and then turned to look at each other.

"But I have to wonder…" Hikuaru started.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru finished.

_**Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi**_

Hunny was mixing some tea leaves for himself, Mori, Haruhi, and two of their customers as Mori, Haruhi, and the two customers watched intently.

'_Should I say something to him?' _Haruhi thought to herself as she watches her sempai mixing the leaves together.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said watching his cousin. He leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"You overdid it." Hunny gasped.

'_He told him!' _Haruhi thought as the two customers stared in awe at how Mori was able to tell Hunny the truth though it could have hurt his feelings knowing how sensitive Hunny is.

Hunny lifted the whisk to see that there was only a small drop of the tea left. He stared at it in horror as he realized that there was nothing left that they could actually drink.

He was about to cry when one of their customers took the bowl from the floor and brought it up to her lips.

"Hunny, I'll take it! It looks so yummy!" She said before she gulped down whatever was left from the bowl.

"It's just the right amount for both of us! Anymore would be too much. How did you know? You never cease to amaze me!" The second customer praised as the first one continued to drink.

"Really?" Hunny's exclaims as his face lights up and stops crying.

"_Ughh…"_ Haruhi sighs in frustration.

~**KyouyaxHaruhi**

Haruhi sighed as she stood in the middle of the garden, admiring the flowers.

"Haruhi?"

"Huh?" She turned around to see Tamaki standing behind her with is back to her.

"Are you having a good time?" He asks her.

"Tamaki-senpai?"

"The flower viewing reception is going over quite well. But even so, its rather daunting to spend more time to be admired than doing the admiring." He tells her as he turned around to face her.

Haruhi sweatdrops. "Oh, wow, Sempai. You're blooming in more ways than one." She tells him as he turns around to face her.

"You've noticed! Yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous; I'm in full bloom!" He says as he motions towards his face.

"I bet you'll fall for me soon~" He winks at her.

"_I swear, this guy must live his life completely unaware of the hardships of this world. And plus, I think Kyouya-sempai looks a lot better than he does today." _Haruhi thinks to herself as her mouth and eyes twitches as she watches Tamaki make a complete full of himself again.

"So, Haruhi," The twins say as Hikaru puts his arm around Haruhi's neck and Kaoru holds on of her hands with one of his as he holds a few papers in the other.

"Have you decided your elective courses for this term?" They both continue.

"How about Conversational French?" Kaoru suggests.

"I dunno…" Haruhi replies.

"I think the three of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense, we are in the same class." The twins then turn around to face Tamaki who appears to have been slowly reaching out to Haruhi, hoping to grab her and take her away from, what he likes to call them, the shady twins.

Tamaki then crouched in front of a tree, facing it, and made it his corner of despair.

"Say, mommy dear?" Tamaki says.

"What is it now, daddy?" Kyouya responds, knowing full well that it is he whom Tamaki is addressing as he stops writing on his clipboard.

"I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis, but it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here at the club! This gives them a chance to get close to her, and if that happens-"

"Tamaki," Kyouya cuts him off. "You just now realized that?" Tamaki then gets so shocked it was as if a lightning bolt had hit him. _'Why I hang out with this idiot, I don't know. I also honestly don't see what Haruhi sees in him either.' He thinks to himself._

A white board that had one circle with two thirds of it colored yellow and one third of it was colored red, and another circle that had seven eights of it colored yellow and one eighth of it colored red taped on it.

In the middle of the board, it said, "Contact with Haruhi" and then two arrows that coming out of its box with one arrow pointing to its designated circle. On top of the circle that had a third of it colored red said, "Twins" written on top. And the one with one eighth of it colored red had "Tamaki" written top of it as well.

Kyouya used a stick to point at the twins' circle.

"According to my research, in a single day, the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi," he stops and then points to Tamaki's circle.

"Meanwhile your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities." He now stops pointing at the board and turns to look at Tamaki. "In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to no more than a mere 3%." The rest of what Kyouya was saying was blocked out by Tamaki screaming,

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!" He then took Haruhi by her shoulders and brought her close to him and placed his face directly in front of hers.

"Listen, Haruhi! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!" He cried.

"Who are you calling 'shady'?" Hikaru protests with his fist in the air.

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss!" Kaoru protests as well, with his fist in the air just like his brother.

Tamaki gasps and moves away from Haruhi. "Yes! That's it! All right then! We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer! All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl that you used to be! For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and living a wholesome life!" He cried even more as Kyouya continues writing in his clipboard.

"Who are you calling 'daddy'?" Haruhi asks. Tamaki takes her by the shoulders and shakes Haruhi back and forth.

"So do it! Change back now! Change back now!" He shouts.

"You don't have to rush things, she's going to be found out soon enough." Hikaru says.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru continues.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi questions as Tamaki stops shaking her.

All the other hosts stopped what they were doing, stood in front of Haruhi, and stared at her as they realized that she would have to take off her clothes for their physical exam.

"That's right, I forgot all about it!" Kyouya exclaims as the others still continue to stare at her.

'_Those idiots better not think of doing anything to hurt her when she takes off her clothes.' _Kyouya thinks.

'_Wait… What the hell am I thinking?' _He shouts to himself in his mind, though keeping his composure on the outside.

"Then that means… there's no doubt. They're gonna know… I'm really a girl." Haruhi says to herself as she puts on finger on her cheek in thought.

'_Oh crap! If they find out that I'm really a girl, that means I won't be able to be in the host club anymore! Then that means that I won't be able to see Kyouya-sempai as much anymore!_

'_Wait… what the hell?' _Haruhi thinks to herself, shocked that she would even think of something like that.

Tamaki, the twins, Mori, and Hunny all looked at her shocked as they all felt a bolt of thunder run through them, though Kyouya only continued to write in his clipboard.

'_Well anyways, Kyouya-sempai doesn't seem to care anyways. I always had my eye on him since the first day I came to the Host Club, though its most probably just a silly, girly infatuation.' _Haruhi thought to herself again.

'_I can't believe I had my eye on her since the first day she stepped into the Host Club. It's probably just because I feel curious and intrigued about her.' _Kyouya thinks to himself as he goes back to writing on his clipboard.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

"_Haruhi!" Said girl turns around to face whoever called her name, but instead of wearing the Ouran Academy boys' uniform, she was wearing the girls' uniform instead like the girl she should be, and with the front of her hair braided to make it look like a headband._

_Tamaki laughed when she saw him. "Have you been waiting long?" He asks her as the other students stared at them, but mainly at Haruhi._

"_What's the matter? You look a little down!" Tamaki points out._

_Haruhi cups her chin. "I can't help it; everyone keeps staring at me for some reason." She looks away from Tamaki. _

"_I'm so embarrassed." She blushes. Tamaki then cups her face with his hand to make her look up at him and then uses his other hand to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him, causing Haruhi to gasp._

"_They're looking at you because you are lovely. Don't you worry, I promise that I will protect you no matter what." She grasped Tamaki's coat somewhere in the chest area, clutching it._

"_Oh, sempai, that makes me feel better. Thank you, I mean it." _

Tamaki then opens his eyes in excitement as the best part of his daydream comes into mind. He closes his eyes once more and continues dreaming.

"_I'm in love-love with you, Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi and Tamaki both laugh as he continues to spin her around in the air._

"_Oh, you!" He exclaims._

"He must be having a great daydream." Hunny exclaims.

"He's kinda creeping me out…" Hikaru says as both he and Hunny continues to watch Tamaki looking like an idiot.

Tamaki then snaps out of his daydream and furrows his eyebrows at the two of them.

"Envious, Hikaru?" Tamaki asks him. "This is all part of my strategy. While you boys take time, blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade!" Tamaki sighs.

He gestures to the room. "This anime's obviously a romantic, school comedy; Haruhi and I are the main characters! So that means we are love interests." He tells them as he makes one of his "princely" poses.

"Yeah? Then what are we?" The twins ask.

"You boys-" Tamaki points at the five of them. "Are the homosexual supporting cast." He pulls out a stick from nowhere and somehow engraves a straight line onto the room's tiled floor, separating the other five boys from him.

"So please make sure that you don't step across this line." He tells them after he finished making the small line in front of them.

"You've got to be kidding." The twins say as them, Hunny, and Mori all look at the line in wonder, annoyance, and curiosity while Kyouya continues to write in his clipboard.

"_Oh, so now I'm a homosexual supporting cast, huh?" _Kyouya thinks to himself._ "Well, Tamaki, how about I teach you a lesson about calling me a homosexual supporting cast. And also, what makes you think that this is about __**you**__ and Haruhi?"_ He continues, stressing the 'you' addressing Tamaki.

"Hey, listen, boss." Hikaru starts.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru continues.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the Host Club anymore!" Tamaki, shocked about what Hunny just said, he felt paralyzed when he realized that he won't be able to see Haruhi as much as he does now, and its still not enough!

"But, if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now!" Hunny continues.

"She dressed like a girl when she was in middle school, right?" Hikaru asks no on in particular. "She must have been really popular with the boys." He states.

"Yeah. According to my investigative reports, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month." Kyouya answers. _'Idiots…'_ He thinks.

"Oh, I see! So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her-" Kaoru starts.

"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long!" Hikaru finishes, just as Tamaki cracks and snaps out of 'paralyzation'.

"No way…" He cries.

The door opens and reveals Haruhi peeking into the room.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm so late." Tamaki then runs over to her and grips her shoulders and then pulls her face close to his.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret; no one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams! So please promise you'll stay our beloved 'Secret Princess'!" He cries.

Haruhi blinks twice. "Sure."

"You know what? I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch guys flirt with her." Hikaru says to his brother.

"Then that settles it." Kaoru states.

The title, "Operation Conceal Haruhi's Gender" was written on the top of the white board, and then another title, "also named: 'Operation I Swear Haruhi Is A Boy!' is underway!" was written below the first one.

"Listen up, squad members!" Tamaki says as he points to the board with a stick, facing the other hosts aside from Haruhi.

"At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourself in Formation A. And then, wait for your orders." He commands. The twins salute him and says, "Yes, Sir!" while Hunny stares in wonder and starts to clap.

Haruhi, staring dumbfounded at the scene in front of her, quickly realized wat is happening.

"I've got it! You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host, and therefore can't repay my debt!

"My balance is 5,333,332 Yen. Hmm… Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back!" She holds her neck from behind with her right hand and starts to laugh in delight of most probably not having to be in the Host Club for much longer as Tamaki and the twins sweatdrop.

"Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!" The twins exclaim to Tamaki in frustration.

Also frustrated, Tamaki yells, "Why'd we get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" to the twins. He then turns to Haruhi.

"Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?" He points to her in accusation.

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." Haruhi replies as Tamaki is now shocked beyond belief. He now goes to one corner of the room and makes it his current, "Corner of Despair".

"I mean you guys aren't bad, but if it gets out I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, you know?" She laughs to herself again as she starts to ignore what the other hosts are talking about, though she could still hear what they're saying.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other!" Hikaru exclaims to his brother and their three sempais who are not in a "Corner of Despair".

"Well, before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate her." Kaoru says.

Mori cups his chin as he suddenly think s of an idea.

"Fancy tuna." He simply states and Haruhi gasps. The twins, Kyouya, and Hunny all start looking at her evilly.

Recovering from his corner of despair, Tamaki starts to tempt Haruhi with the idea of finally eating "fancy tuna".

"Oh, that's right! You didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party, did you?" He looks at her evilly, and at the same time with success and triumph at finally getting a way on how to motivate Haruhi to follow along with their plan and continue pretending to be a boy.

"Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before, isn't that awful?" Hikaru says to his brother in a gossiping manner.

"Wow… talk about difficult childhood." Kaoru replies.

"If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants!" Hunny says to his Usa-chan.

"What are you talking about? Don't be silly! Just cause' I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean that I'm so much of a glut that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna!" She says, nervously and also starts to laugh nervously as well while the other hosts look at her in triumph, knowing that, though she didn't admit it just yet, they already broke her down.

"Am I really gonna get to try it?" She asks herself as she sweatdrops and stops laughing.

The hosts laugh in success.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

**The Next Day**

"_**We will begin conducting physical examination shortly. All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building**__." _Was announced in the school speakers.

Haruhi and the twins were on their way to their respective clinic when Haruhi asked them a question. "So what's the deal with this 'Formation A' thing you guys were talking about? What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran anyway?"

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school." Hikaru answers.

"Yeah. Why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Kaoru answers her as well… but with a question.

"You're right, I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi said as she approached the door to the clinic. Once she opened the door, a line of at least fifty nurses and, right across from them, a line of at least fifty doctors who were also in a line greeted them and the other students.

"Welcome, students!" They all said as the students walked in.

"Wha-what? What is all this?" Haruhi stuttered.

"Just another physical exam." Hikaru answered as he walked past Haruhi who was still unable to move from shock.

"The usual." Kaoru walked past her as well and followed his brother inside.

"The usual?" Haruhi questioned as she followed the both of them inside. She watched as two nurses went up to the two of them and treated them like royalty. One nurse had long hair, and the other had short hair.

The one with short hair bowed down to them as the nurse with long hair said, "Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers. Please, follow me this way to have your height measured." Gesturing to the direction of where they were supposed to go.

"Sure thing!" Both twins replied and all four of them proceeded to where they were supposed to get their height measured.

"Mr. Fujioka?" Haruhi was shocked to find a nurse come out of nowhere and call out his name from behind him.

"I'm your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon." She said to him with a friendly smile.

"Please, come this way." She then took hold of her wrist and pulled Haruhi to where they were going to examine her.

"Oh, uh, ok…" Haruhi replied, obviously still speechless.

Haruhi glanced around the room to see two doctors, one tall one, and one small one who could pass for a child being crowded around by a group of girls.

'_Hey, wait a second… Those two look familiar…" _Haruhi thought to herself as she was still being pulled away by the nurse.

'_No way… it can't be!" _She thought as she realized why they both looked so familiar, but the comments of the girls around them seemed to have confirmed her suspicions.

"Why are Hunny and Mori dressed as doctors?" One girl asked.

"I don't know…" Another girl answered.

"Hunny-sempai? Mori Sempai?" I exclaimed in utter confusion. The both of them put one finger in front of their lips and softly and slowly said, "_Shh…"_

"They're so obvious." She sweatdrops again, as she stands there and looks at her two elder sempais embarrass themselves.

"I brought those two for back-up, just in case something happens." She turns around to see Kyouya right behind her.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi asks.

'_If they're just for back up, then why the hell do they have to be in disguises?'_ Haruhi thought to herself.

"They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission." He answers, and again these guys have left me speechless.

'_Would he kill me or raise my debt if I tell him that he's starting to act like Tamaki-senpai?'_ Haruhi asks herself, tempted to point out to Kyouya that he may just be starting to act like Tamaki.

"Hey, Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi calls out to him.

"Hm?"

"Thanks." She simply tells him. Kyouya's face forms into a questioning expression.

"Whatever for, Haruhi?" He asks her.

"For going through the trouble of planning this and making sure that Tamaki-senpai doesn't go too overboard on this thing." She says to him with a genuine smile on her face.

"You're welcome, Haruhi."

'_What the hell? What is this feeling? Why is my heart beating so fast?'_ The both of them thought to themselves as they both felt themselves blushing.

Haruhi watched as a chubby girl was standing on a weighing scale in one of the room's small cubicles as a doctor sat down on a chair right in front of her.

"Wow, Ms. Shiramine!" The doctor exclaimed. "You lost two whole kilograms since this time last year!" They gasped in happiness for her and started to clap their hand in applause.

Ms. Shiramine gasped in shock and happiness. "That's so good to hear! I thought for sure I was heavier!" She exclaimed.

"Not at all! Keep it up and you'll be even healthier next year! Good work!" The doctor encouraged.

"Don't you think it's weird? That these doctors are all so jovial and nice?" Haruhi asks Kyouya as she stares at the scene in front of her in curiosity and wonder.

"They're chosen by the school's chairman; this may be a school, but it's also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep the students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home, so this is just a formality." Kyouya explains to her, while once again, Haruhi is left speechless.

'_These damn rich people…"_ She thinks to herself as she walks away. Kyouya falls after her, but is stopped when one of the doctors bump into him by accident.

The doctor looks back at Kyouya. "I'm terribly sorry." He apologizes.

"No problem." Kyouya replies as he watches the man walk away from him.

"Huh?" _'That's odd… he looks a little suspicious, and I don't think I've ever seen him before.' _He brushes the thought aside and continues to follow Haruhi.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

The nurse who led the twins away stood in front of a small cubicle. "Hitacchin brothers, would you please come with me? We're ready to take your chest measurements." She said as she gestured towards the entrance of the cubicle.

The female students watched in excitement. "You can use the area behind this curtain to undress." The nurse continued.

"Doesn't matter to me." Kaoru said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"We're not shy." Hikaru said as he unbuttoned his shirt as well. At the exact same moment, both twins took off their shirts and showed their chests to the ladies watching them.

"Kyaa!" All the girls cheered. Some of them were even waving their handkerchiefs in the air as if they were going on a long journey.

"See, Haruhi? A rather impressive turn-out today. Physical examination day is quite popular with the ladies." Kyouya told her as Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori stare dumbfounded at the scene in front of them.

'_What's wrong with the girls at this school?"_ Haruhi thought to herself as she continued to watch the twins.

"I won't allow it." Hikaru says to his brother. "It's just not fair! I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru." He continues.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asks in reply. "You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play 'doctor' at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body." The girls watched as Hikaru and Kaoru holds each other's naked waists.

"Kyaa!" They all cheered again.

"Come on, Haru-chan! This way!" Hunny dragged Haruhi with him and threw her into a changing stall. When she went in, she felt somebody hug her from behind.

"I've been waiting for you, my princess." She frees herself from his arms and then stumbles and then falls onto the floor.

"Tamaki-senpai?" She eyes him questioningly as she notices that he took off his blazer and is only wearing his dress shoes, pants, and shirt.

Unknown to them, Kyouya goes to the back of the changing room. He slightly moved the curtain until it was big enough for him to see inside, but still small enough to not get noticed and started to watch the pair.

'_I don't know what the hell his plan is, but he better not do anything to Haruhi.'_ He thought to himself.

Tamaki giggles and crouches down in front of Haruhi. "You're so cute when you're surprised!" He cheered.

"Mr. Fujioka?" A voice from outside the stall asks. "It's time for us to take your chest measurements. Once you finish disrobing, will you please come with me?" Tamaki stands up from his crouching position.

"This is it; the inevitable moment has arrived. You just stay back here and wait. Okay, Haruhi?" He tells her as the girls from outside start getting excited over the fact that it's Haruhi's turn.

"What are you gonna do?" She shouts to her sempai, but was quieted when he placed a finger on her lips to shush her.

"Don't you worry… I'll protect you." He then walks over to the entrance of the changing room and just stands there, getting ready to open the curtain and reveal himself.

"Mr. Fujioka? Are you ready to be measured now?" The nurse calls. The girls waited anxiously for the curtain to open and see the newest member of the Host Club, Fujioka Haruhi, in her shirtless form for the first time, not knowing that she is actually a woman.

The curtain opened to reveal a man who, indeed, has brown hair like Haruhi, but with violet eyes.

"Yes. I am Haruhi… Fujioka." He said. All the girls sweat dropped and moved away from the changing room, and the nurse was just too shocked to even move.

The man was obviously Tamaki in a brown wig.

"Wait, that's Tamaki." One girl stated.

"There's no denying it; that's definitely Tamaki!" Another girl said.

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?"

"What's going on?"

Tamaki suddenly realized that he did not fool the girls.

Meanwhile, Haruhi has fainted on the floor.

The twins burst out laughing so hard, they were actually crying! "I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru laughed, clutching onto his stomach. "They recognize him! I told you they'd see through it!" Kaoru laughed as well as he started pounding his fist on the floor.

Tamaki grumbled in frustration as he removed the wig from his head and threw it to the floor.

He grabbed Hikaru by the neck and started to choke him. "You, jerks! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!" Tamaki shouted at him in embarrassment and frustration.

"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast." He replied to him as all the girls started laughing as well.

Tamaki peeked inside the changing room. "I'm sorry. They figured it out… Ehe." He slightly laughed, though he did not expect to see the eyes of the devil from Haruhi's beautiful face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed.

Haruhi sighed. '_Just as I thought. Tamaki-senpai lives in his own carefree, little world.'_ She suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder slightly and looked up to see Kyouya's handsome face looking down at her.

"Haruhi, ready?" He asked as he put a hand on his hip. "I went ahead and set up a separate room for you; a special boys' clinic. And I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy." Kyouya explains.

"It turns out that all the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyouya-senpai's hospitals." Hikaru states.

"Would've been nice if you had said something to us earlier…" Kaoru tells him and Kyouya just smirks.

"I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm supporting cast; homosexual or otherwise." He says as he simply smiles at them, though laughing inside.

"Is there something wrong?" One of the girls surrounding Tamaki asked him.

"Haruhi is… angry with me…" He cries.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

Haruhi knocked on the door of the special boys clinic. "Come in!" Said a voice from inside the room.

She opened the door to reveal a female doctor sitting on a desk in front of the window.

"Hello, Mr. Fujioka. I've been made aware of your situation; if you wouldn't mind, please disrobe for me over there." She directed as she pointed at the changing room.

"Sure." Haruhi simply replied. She went inside the clinic and then went inside the changing room.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

Thinking that the issue with Haruhi was settled, Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya were on their way to their own physical examinations when a girl suddenly cried.

"I'm telling the truth!" The three of them stopped walking and turned around to see a group of girls crowding around another girl who was crying on the floor and being comforted by a nurse. "One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder and was trying to flirt with me! He then tried to push me into one of the rooms but then I screamed for help! After I screamed, he ran away."

"Wow, how scary!"

"Do you think it was a pervert?" Were the different questions of the girls surrounding the one who was almost attacked.

"I had a feeling this might happen…" Kyouya said as he cupped his chin. The Hitachiin brothers joined their group while they were watching the young girl cry.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hunny.

"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man, wearing a white lab coat, but clearly not one of our hospital's doctors; I thought he was a little odd…" He continues.

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" The twins ask, a little peeved that one of their female classmates could actually get hurt.

"Well, it's no big deal! I'm sure the security guard will catch him!" He replies.

"Tell me, Miss, did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?" They heard an officer ask.

"Yes, sir! He ran off towards the special boys clinic!" She said. All of the host club members were so shocked that they were paralyzed for a few seconds, when all of a sudden, they all thought, _'Haruhi!'_.

'_Haruhi! Please be safe. I promise I'll save you. I won't let anyone touch you.'_ Kyouya thought to himself.

'_Damn it! Why the hell am I so protective over her?'_

Kyouya ran as fast as he could to the special boys clinic, leaving everyone in the dust. Even Mori and Hunny could barely catch up ot him!

'_Damn it, Haruhi. If you get hurt, I'll never be able to forgive myself.'_

**Meanwhile…**

Haruhi just took off her dress shirt and when she was about to remove her camisole, she heard a bump and a small screech from outside of the changing room.

"Doctor, are you al-" She cut herself off when she saw the scene in front of her: The chair has fallen to the floor, and on the floor, she sees the doctor being trapped in between the floor and a strange man in a lab coat with his hand over her mouth.

Haruhi was too shocked to move. The trespasser then punched the doctor, causing her to be unconscious.

Haruhi was just about to run to the door when she was grabbed and then hugged from behind. "Let go of me!" She screamed as she struggled to set herself free.

"Why, you're so young! You must be a virgin." He whispered directly into her ear. Haruhi started to feel tears fall from her eyes as he pushed her back against the wall. He used his right hand to keep her arms above her head, and used his other hand to unbutton her pants.

"Please! Let go of me, pleas!" She cried. She sucked in her breath, preparing herself to scream, but the man slapped her.

"You make a sound that comes out of that lovely little mouth of yours and I won't just take your virginity away, I'll take your life away as well!" He screamed softly into her ear, causing her to shiver in disgust.

As soon as he removed her pants, he removed her camisole as well, leaving her in her bra and underwear. He then gets the rope from his pocket and uses it to tie Haruhi's wrists together. He also brought out a roll of masking tape and uses it to tape her mouth. Haruhi cried even harder.

'_Please, someone; anyone! Save me!'_ She thought. The man started to kiss and suck on her neck as one hand played with her right breast, and the other started feeling her pussy.

She tried to scream, but of course she couldn't since her mouth was taped shut.

Since he couldn't remove her bra since it her hands were already tied, he silently thanked God that she was wearing a bra that the clasp at the front. As soon as he unhooked it, he immediately started to lick her nipples.

The tears falling from her eyes were almost like a waterfall! She prayed and prayed that someone would save her.

The man was about to remove her underwear when all of a sudden, the door burst open and the man was pushed away from Haruhi.

"You bastard!" Kyouya screamed as he punched and kicked the man whom he just saved Haruhi from.

He started to hear whimpering and turned to Haruhi who slid down to the floor and continued to cry. He stood up from where he was and ran over to Haruhi's side.

He removed his blazer and dress shirt and then placed the blazer on Haruhi's chest to cover from his eyes as he untied the rope that binded Haruhi's wrists together and removed the tape from her lips.

He closed his eyes and then removed the blazer from Haruhi's chest and then replaced it with the dress shirt. He then wrapped the blazer around her to cover the rest of her body. He then took her into his arms and cradled her as she held onto him and cried.

A few moments later, the rest of the host club arrived to see Kyouya comforting Haruhi while a strange man was starting to regain consciousness on the floor, and a female doctor who was already conscious but was too shocked to do anything.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he ran towards said girl and his best friend.

"Did he do anything to you?" He asked. Haruhi nodded her head but then replied.

"He touched me and licked my breasts, but Kyouya came at the right time when he was about to remove my underwear." She replied, holding Kyouya even tighter.

Tamaki stood up and faced the intruder.

"How dare you hurt one of my friends; a member of the Ouran High School Host Club! You should learn to never underestimate any of us!" He yelled as he took the man by his collar and brought him up to his face.

"One: Good looks that attract the public eye." The twins said, with the scariest look on their faces as they looked at the man who tried to rape their "toy".

"Two: More wealth than you can imagine." Kyouya said as he stood up while carrying Haruhi in his arms, with also a very deadly look on his face.

"Three: Chivalry that will never be able to over look…" Mori started with a deadly look. "The hideous wickedness of this world." Hunny finished, and even though he is the cutest member of the club, he looked just about the scariest at that moment.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki declares as everyone gathers around him and stared down at the intruder who tried to hurt their friend.

The man cowered in fear. "Please don't kill me! Spare me my life!" He bowed down to them on his knees. Kyouya signaled for Mori to take Haruhi into his arms.

Once Haruhi was safely in Mori's arms, Kyouya walked over to the man and took hold of his collar and brought him up to his face to look at him directly. "After what you did, you deserve worse than dying! You should feel the guilt of your crime for your entire life! You're lucky I was able to stop you just as you were about to cross the line, because if you did…" He took him by the collar and looked him in the eye. "You would regret ever being born!" He yelled as he threw him against the wall.

The man whimpered in pain as he cried, but his cry also made Haruhi jump up in fear.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked her.

"Kyouya! I want to be with Kyouya!" The rest of the host club was shocked, but said host just calmly walked over to her and took her from Mori though in the inside, he was quite glad that Haruhi has spefically requested for him. As soon as Haruhi was in his arms, he started to walk towards the changing room.

"Tamaki. My family's private police force will be here in a few moments, maybe even some students will come here to see what the commotion is about. I'm bringing Haruhi into the changing room where she could have some privacy.

"Hunny-sempai, please come with me." Hunny simply nods and follows him into the changing room.

"Poor Haruhi…" The twins say as they watch as Kyouya and Hunny accompany Haruhi to the changing room.

"It seems that Kyouya does care about our Secret Princess after all." Tamaki says to them.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

A few moments later, the Ootori Family Police Force has arrived and arrested Haruhi's attacker whose name turned out to be, "Dr. Yabu". Once the twins heard his name, they couldn't stop laughing even if the situation was very serious.

Once everyone had left the room, the doctor said that she would still like to continue with Haruhi's physical exam. Tamaki then went to the changing room to tell Kyouya and Haruhi.

When he opened the curtain, he was surprised to see Kyouya sitting on the floor with Haruhi on his lap and Hunny watching them. "Kyouya, the doctor would still like to conduct Haruhi's exam – that is, if Haruhi doesn't mind…" Kyouya looks at Haruhi who looks up at him and nods her head.

Kyouya then stands up while carrying her and then once his feet were solidly on the ground, he put Haruhi down as well.

Kyouya blushed as he realized that his clothes were still with Haruhi. "We'll be right outside if you need us, ok?" Kyouya says to her as he leads Hunny and Tamaki out of the changing room. Haruhi sighs and then looks down at herself and realized that she doesn't have her bra with her.

"Umm… Kyouya-senpai?" He peeked his head back in. "What is it, Haruhi?" He asks her, wondering if she's still frightened.

"Could one of you guys please hand me my bra?" Haruhi reluctantly said. Of course she would be reluctant, she had to ask one of her male sempais to get her bra for her!

Kyouya blushed and searched the room for it. He finally found it on the floor, near where Haruhi was pinned against the wall. He walks back to the changing room and places his arm that was holding the bra inside the changing room and waited for her to take it from him. Once she took it from him, he exited the room along with the rest of the host club.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

"Poor Haru-chan…" Said Hunny as he and the other hosts stood outside the special boys clinic, waiting for Haruhi to finish her exam.

"Yeah." Replied Mori.

"I can't believe Haruhi had to go through that." Tamaki said as he gripped his hair. Some of the other students stared at them from afar. They were able to tell them that the rapist didn't care that Haruhi was a boy. They told them that all the rapist cared about was that Haruhi is a virgin.

"We're just glad that we were able to get there on time to save Haruhi… especially Kyouya-semapi." The twins said. They all looked at Kyouya to see him leaning against the wall, deep in thought.

"Kyouya, are you al-" Tamaki asks.

"It's my fault." Kyouya cut him off. "It's my fault that Haruhi had to go through that. I noticed someone who I thought was suspicious since I didn't recognize him to be as one of my family hospital's doctors yet I didn't pay any attention to it. Because of my mistake, Haruhi suffered!" He yelled. Due to his yelling, no one noticed the small figure exiting the special boys clinic, walked up to Kyouya, and only noticed her when she slapped Kyouya on the face.

To say that everybody was shocked would be an understatement. Everybody stared wide-eyed at the girl, or boy to most people, who stood right in front of Kyouya who had a scowl on her face.

"Kyouya-sempai, I want you to understand that I do not blame you for this, nor was it your fault. You're not perfect and no one is. There was no way that you could have known that this was going to happen." She said.

"But I could have prevented it!" He protested.

"And it already happened! You can't change the past Kyouya-sempai. If you really do blame yourself, then how about you learn from this and make sure that it won't be repeated ever again!" She yells angrily at him. Kyouya looks at her dumbfounded. The only people to ever talk to him like that was his family; most specifically his dad.

He looks at the floor. "You're right, Haruhi." He says to her. "As they say, 'if you make a mistake, learn from it." He tells her. Haruhi nods at him with a smile on her face.

"Well, now that that's over. Haruhi, are you feeling better now?" Tamaki asks her.

"Yeah, I am! And I'm so glad that you figured out a way to tell them that I'm a boy. Had they found out that I'm a girl, I wouldn't be able to continue being a host! I was also able to complete my physical exam… as a male student of course." They all look at her with a smile on their face, knowing that she secretly loves the host club but still denies it, or wouldn't admit it.

"But let me explain. I'm not doing this cause you're bribing we with food… I'm doing it to pay back my debt!" She smiles.

"You're so cute, Haruhi~" Tamaki yells as he takes her into his arms and hugs her. "I could see right through you; I know you're just after that fancy tuna!"

"What? Hey, cut it out, senpai! Hey, wait! Don't touch me there!" She shouts.

"Red card!" The twins yell.

"Looks like Tamaki-senpai – " Hikaru starts.

" - is the real pervert." Kaoru finishes.

"Who cares? Would someone just please get Tamaki-senpai off of me!" Haruhi shouted.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

**Author's note:**

**Well that was the first chapter, guys! I really hope that you like it! Feel free to comment/review, or PM me if you want! :D Also, if any of you are fans of Kyou Kara Maou (aka, God (?) Save Our King), then feel free to read my other fanfics, "Secrets of The Queen and The Sae", "Love, Bets, and A BABY?!", it's sequel, "Stranger in Another World", and also my new oneshot compilation, "A Love That Will Last". Also, if you have read, "Secrets…" then feel free to join my contest as well!**

**You can also follow me on:**

**Twitter: DaAmazingKlauds**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Wattpad: Vanilla_PandaBooBear**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please stay tuned! :D**

**Xoxo,**

**Klauds 3**


	2. Episode 4: Attack of The Lady Manager

**Author's note:**

**Hey, guys! Sorry it's really late. It's just that this was a really hard chapter to change.**

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

**Paris, France**

**A young lady, in a dark room, was playing a video game alone in what appears to be her room.**

"_I love you, and you're all I can think about, my darling. Let's spend the rest of our lives together, just the two of us."_ The handsome, young man, who appears to be a character in the videogame said.

Two options appeared on the screen. The first one read, "I'm so happy, _Miyabi-kun." _Whereas the second one read, "I can't right now…"

"Yes, Miyabi. I'm so happy." The girl pressed on the first option and continued playing. A few seconds later, a knock on her door was heard.

"Excuse me, Miss? The master has returned home." She did not reply. "Miss?" She called out again. The door opened to reveal the young lady's father with a maid behind him

"Renge?" He sighed. "You certainly love those videogames, don't you?" "Is that so wrong?" The young lady spoke for the first time.

"No, not at all." He assured her. "I'm your father and I want you to feel free to live your life however you please. You know that I'll let you do anything you like. I've always promised you that freedom." He said.

"Yeah."

**In The Dining Room**

"Did your business trip in Japan go well?" The young lady asked her father before taking a sip of her tea.

"I think so." He happily replied. "I had a lovely dinner meeting at the home of one of my clients while I was there. I made sure to get a photo." He hands her the said photo. She puts down her tea and takes the photo from her father. When she took hold of it and had a proper look at the people in the photo, she gasped.

Her hand started shaking and her eyes started to tear up. "They have a boy in high school who's about the same age as you." He said to her, not quite noticing her daughter's reaction to the photo that he just gave her.

"He's the one." The picture revealed to be a picture with four men. The one in the front seemed to be a small, middle-aged man with moustache and glasses, wearing a suit, and was also holding a cigar.

There were two men right behind him who were also wearing suits. The one on the right was taller than the other people in the picture.

The last man who was standing at the very back had black hair, glasses, and was also wearing a suit, but instead of the dark colors like the first three men, he was wearing black slacks, a dark lavender blazer, and a maroon tie.

"Hm?" Her father asked, not quite sure if he heard her correctly.

The young lady stood up from her seat, slammed her hand on the table, and showed her father the photo that he just gave her.

"I'm going to marry the boy in this photo!" She yelled. Her father looked at her flabbergasted and speechless.

"Don't forget! You promised me that I could do whatever I want, father~" She said in a sing-song voice as she changed her clothes and already brought out a luggage already filled with clothes.

"But Renge-" "I'm coming for you, my prince charming!" She clasped her hands together and her eyes sparkled in excitement.

She left her father there, and the next thing he knew, a plane just flew past his window. "Renge!" He yelled at the airplane as it flew away.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

The Host Club is now open for business.

_**Tamaki**_

"Oh, Tamaki! My dearest Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?" One the customers of said man asked.

"I'm hoping to catch your eye. Even for just one second." He replied.

"Why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?" Another customer asked him.

"To set your nerves at ease so that my true feelings might reach your heart." He smoothly replied again.

"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?" The third customer asked.

"Because the sight of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside of me just to start overflowing." He said with tears in his eyes, just as the customer pointed out.

Tamaki seemed to be wearing a colorful kimono with a lock of small blond hair extension and placed to fall on his shoulder.

"Oh, Tamaki!" They all said.

_**Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kyouya**_

"I think it's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos." One of the two customers said to them.

"Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today." Hikaru said. "If you see something you like, we can take an order from you." He suggested.

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on." Kaoru said.

Hikaru cupped Kaoru's chin and brought his face closer to his. "But you know the only one undressing you is me, Kaoru." He said to his younger brother.

"Hikaru… you're embarrassing me in front of everybody." He starts to cry. Their two customers start shaking in excitement. "What a tender embrace!" One of them squealed.

'_They're up to that nonsense again.'_ Haruhi thought as she watched the twins entertaining their customers.

"Haruhi!" Two of her customers said as they appeared in front of her, blocking her view of the twins and their customers. "You look so cute in your kimono!" "Yeah, almost like a girl!" They both said, one after the other.

"Thanks." She replied. Haruhi was wearing a light lavender kimono with prinst of pink flowers on it, and a ribbon clipped to her hair.

"Haruhi, you've booked another appointment." Haruhi turns to the direction of the voice to see Kyouya writing on a parchment instead of his clipboard, and using a paintbrush to write instead of a pen. "It seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work." He continued to say, not even looking up to face Haruhi as he talked to her and just continued writing.

He stopped writing and then looked at Haruhi. "I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would, so keep this up and you should be able to pull this off." He then smiled his famous, dreamy host smile at Haruhi. "Although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at." He continued.

"He's like some kind of heartless tax collector." She sweat-dropped.

"Hello, Kyouya." A customer of his said, as she and another customer positioned themselves in front of him and blocked his view of Haruhi.

"I can't get over how great you look in that kimono." The other girl said. "Are you planning to release any more picture books of the host club?" She asked.

"Unfortunately we don't have anything planned at present, ladies." He replied. Two pairs of hands appeared on the top of the screen behind him, which revealed to be the twins.

"But doesn't the club make a lot of money-" Hikaru started.

"From the sale of promotional items?" Kaoru finished. Kyouya then turned around to show the twins something. "That's true, but the items are poor quality." He showed them a set of photos of the members of the host club.

"Those picture books were filled of nothing but amateur hidden camera shots." He explained. "However, if you want to create some higher quality, money-making products," He brought out a calculator. "I'm afraid we'll have to draw money from the school's budget." He said as he started punching in numbers while the twins slowly sank away without being noticed by him.

'_If it wasn't for Kyouya, the host club would spiral into the depths of bankruptcy.' _Haruhi thought.

_**Mitsukuni, Takashi, and Haruhi**_

"Haru-chan!" Haruhi turned to face whoever called her name to see Mitsukuni standing in front of her.

"I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals." He cried as he held one sandal in his left hand, and wiped his tears with the other.

"But you were just wearing them, weren't you?" She asked as she walked towards her sempai and stood right in front of him.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi said as he took hold of Mitsukuni's right foot, lifted it, and then placed a sandal on it. The sight looked like Prince Charming giving Cinderella her glass slipper.

"Takashi?" "I noticed that you dropped it." He explained monotonously. "Takashi!" Mitsukuni cried as he ran into Takashi's arms and they hugged each other with one of Takashi's arms around Mitsukuni's neck, and the other wrapped around his waist, and with Mitsukuni's arms wrapped around Takashi's neck.

"How sweet." One of their customers commented. "Isn't it though?" The other customer said as they both watched the two cousins.

"It's like tears are popular with the ladies today. But how are they all able to cry so easily." Haruhi wondered to herself. She suddenly moved forward and accidentally bumped into Kaoru, causing a small bottle to fall out of his sleeve.

Haruhi picked up the bottle and asked them, "What's this?" The two twins stood behind her back-to-back. "For your information, it's common for a host to use eye-drops." Kaoru said. "No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru explained.

"That's cheating." Haruhi pointed out. Hikaru wrapped an arm around Haruhi and started poking her face. "Oh, don't be such a party pooper." He mused.

"Here, Haruhi. This is for you." Kaoru pulled a packaged candy out of his sleeve and handed it to her. Haruhi stared at it with a little blush on her face. "It's for me?"

"Aren't you the cutest?" Both twins said.

Two of Haruhi's customers then started to gather around her. "I didn't know you liked sweets, Haruhi." One of his customers said. "Well, to be honest with you, I don't, really." Haruhi said.

Haruhi lifted the package up to her eyes and gazed at it. "But you know? I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother." All the girls that were gathered around them all started to tear up at Haruhi's passion for her mother. "Awww…" They all cried.

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki suddenly popped out of nowhere and stood right in front of Haruhi. "Huh?" Haruhi said.

"Such devotion to your mother's memory." He started putting more packaged candies in Haruhi's hands. "Please, Haruhi. Take as many of these as you like." He told her.

The rest of the hosts, aside from Kyouya, started to applaud for the two of them for some apparent reason. "Let me guess, the tears are fake." Haruhi stated. "How could you? My tears are always genuine, Haruhi. Being able to cry with the use of eye-drops is the mock of a true host." Tamaki claimed.

"Tell me, do I impress you?" He started to make different poses around Haruhi. "Have you fallen for me yet?"

"You wish." Tamaki turned around. "My romantic overtures do not seem to be reaching you for some reason." Tamaki cupped his chin in thought. "Perhaps I should add a little more, 'pan ash' to my character." As he was saying this, Haruhi's eyes turned towards the entrance to the third music room. Tamaki followed her gaze and they both looked at a girl who was cowering in the doorway.

"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest." The two twins said. The both of them went to stand right in front of her. "Come on in. What are you waiting for?" Kaoru asked her, offering her a rose. "Watching from afar is no fun." Hikuru pointed out, also offering her a rose.

"Please, Miss." They both coaxed her, moving closer to her as she shyly tried to move away.

Tamaki suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of them. "Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you, boys, to be more courteous to our first time guests." Tamaki scolded, holding a rose.

"Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess." He said, putting a finger under her chin. "I welcome you, to the Ouran Host Club." He said.

The girl looked like she was about to put her hand in Tamaki's. "Yes…" Tamaki said, encouraging her more to not be afraid, but all of a sudden, she slapped Tamaki away in the face.

"Don't touch me, you phony!" She yelled. Tamaki was flying into the air due to the force of her slap. The rest of the hosts' eyes widened at the scene in front of them.

Tamaki covered his face, but putting his eyes between his fingers for him to see. "What do you mean I'm phony?" He cried.

"Just what I said; You're phony!" She yelled as she pointed a finger at the blonde host.

"I find it hard to believe, that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!" She yelled, moving closer and closer to Tamaki, causing him to take backward steps and end up right in front of the rest of the club.

"You shouldn't go around spreading your love so easily like that, you stupid! You must be a dimwitted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!" Every time the girl would say an insult, an arrow would come and shoot Tamaki. In the end, a lightning bolt electrocuted Tamaki, causing him to fall down backwards in slow motion.

Hikaru gasped. "He's created a new technique!" He pointed out as Tamaki continued to fall in slow motion.

"One man slow motion!" Kaoru said, naming the technique.

Tamaki fell on the floor with a thud. Once he was on the floor, the girl had a good view of the man who was right behind him; Kyouya.

With a hand cupping his chin, Kyouya said, "I don't suppose, you are?" He trailed off. The girl started to tear up and reached out her hand to him as she started running. "It's you, Kyouya!" As she ran to him, she stepped on Tamaki, using him as a trampoline, and then hugging Kyouya by his waist with all her strength.

"Oh, how I've longed to meet you!" She said, taking Kyouya into shock. "My one and only Prince Charming." She continued, acting as if it were only her and Kyouya who were in the room and they were standing in a room full of roses.

'_Oh, hell no.' _Haruhi thought.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

"Your fiancé?" Hikaru asked.

"Kyouya-sempai?" Kaoru asked as well.

"Of course! My name is Renge Hoshikuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's 1st year, Class A tomorrow." She introduced herself. Tamaki was currently in his corner with a scowl on his face.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked.

"Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." Kaoru explained.

An arrow pointing to Kyouya that said "Mommy" and another arrow pointing to Tamaki that said "Daddy" Suddenly appeared.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

"Oh, this was a story of love at first sight!" Renge started to explain. The Host Club, well, aside from Tamaki, all turned to her to listen to her story.

"I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking! And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

"Is she serious?" The twins sweatdropped at her explanation of how she fell for Kyouya.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked. _'What the fuck is she talking about?'_

"No way! I could recognize my love anywhere!" Renge defended, knowing that she had the right person… or at least she thinks so.

"He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone but doesn't ask for anything in return. He like solitude, but in fact, sometimes he gets lonely!" She did not notice this, but the twins were currently running around the room with their hands on each side of their heads, blocking out their ears for they could not believe the things Renge was saying about their, "Demon King". "Stop! What are you talking about?" Exclaimed the twins as they continued running around.

At the same time, Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny just continued to stare dumbfounded at the strange girl.

"He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, 'Uki-Doki Memorial'!" She then pointed at Kyouya. "You're my real life, Ichigo Miyabi!" Kyouya just looked at her without a single emotion on his handsome face.

Every single one of them could not believe what they were hearing.

"Uki?" Haruhi started

"Doki?" Hunny continued.

"Otaku!" Tamaki screamed with his hand out in front of him as if he was trying to defend himself.

"Otaku!" Hikaru mimicked Tamaki.

Mori just stared questioningly at the scene.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I get it now. You're in love with that character. You're projecting that love on to me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged." Kyouya concluded. He was sitting on the couch with his fingers cupping his chin.

"I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well." He continued. Unknown to him, Renge was currently running back and forth behind him, fangirling about "Kyouya's" acts of kindness.

The rest of the host club surrounded him on the couch. "So, she… made it up. You're not really her fiancé, right?" Tamaki questioned.

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking her for her hand in marriage." He crosses his arms. "Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman." He pointed out.

The rest of the host club gasped at what he said. "You could have said so sooner…" Tamaki sighed.

'_Thank God…' _Thought Haruhi.

Renge stared up at him from her seat beside him on the loveseat. "According to my research, I understand that you're in charge of managing the club, is that true, Kyouya?" She asked.

"That's right, Kyou-chan is our director!" Hunny explained.

"You're the club's director? Why, that's perfect! Oh, wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business!"

"We don't advertise, we're just a host club." The twins pointed out.

"I've made up my mind, from now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this Host Club."

The twins groaned, thinking, _"She's not listening!"_

"Uhm, listen, Kyouya." Tamaki said from behind Kyouya.

"Miss Hoshikuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please be polite and try not to offend her, alright?" Kyouya cut him off but with a small smile playing on his lips.

Tamaki just sighed.

"Well, boys, I can't wait to work with you." Renge said and smiled.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

**The next day**

"I thought about it a lot last night, and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea!" Tamaki explained.

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked him.

"Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi."

An image of Haruhi and Renge spending time together in the meadow wearing the Ouran Academy's girl uniform suddenly popped up into their minds. Or most probably just Tamaki's.

"So if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity." He explained.

"Good grief." Haruhi groaned as she stared at him with the most annoyed expression.

"Now is her chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project, men!" Tamaki said to them.

"Oh, c'mon, that girl has girly and pink written all over her!" Haruhi pointed out, annoyance clearly in her voice.

"Well, Haruhi, you currently don't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins. That's no good for you." He pointed accusingly at the twins.

"Like you have room to talk." The twins said, tilting their heads to their right side.

'_If Haruhi has a female companion around, she wouldn't be able to spend that much time with us all that much since she would be spending most of her time with Renge! And if that happens, my feelings for Haruhi could possibly fade away. It's perfect!'_ Kyouya thinks to himself.

The door suddenly opened. "Hey, everyone!" They all looked at the door to see who their newcomer was, though judging by the voice, it was quite obvious.

"You'll be happy to know that your new manager, Renge, has baked all of you some cookies!" She suddenly held out a small box of cookies.

"Isn't she ladylike? I'm so moved by your generosity!" Tamaki exclaimed from beside the door. When he got there, no one knows.

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince." She glared at him. Tamaki fainted and is now sulking in his corner.

"I'm sorry I burnt them a little bit, I did the best I could and I already know what you're going to say!" She held out the cookies to Kyouya with hearts floating all around her. _'Is this safe?' _Kyouya thought.

An image of Miyabi-kun suddenly appeared in her mind. _"Anything that you make for me is going to taste delicious, my dear."_

"Oh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyouya!"

"She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt!" Hunny said, a cookie in his mouth.

"Don't eat those, Mitsukuni, it's bad for you!" Mori said, appearing out of nowhere.

Renge turned to glare at them. She suddenly turned into Medusa and started chasing Hunny who was in Mori's arms and running away from her as fast as he could.

"Waaahhhhh! She's scaring me!" Hunny cried.

Haruhi, who currently had the cookies in her hand, took one and bit it. "They're not that bad at all; they got a good flavor to them." Haruhi concluded. Unknown to her, the twins looked at each other with a smirk that meant they both came up with a very good idea.

She was about to take another bite, but when a small portion of the cookie was in her teeth, and all she had to do was bite it to separate it from the rest, Hikaru took her face in his fingers and asked, "May I try?" He dipped his head and took a bite from the cookie that was held by her teeth. Tamaki stared at the scene from his corner.

"Uh oh, Haruhi." Kaoru put his hand on top of her head, making her face him. "You have crumbs on your face." He dipped his head as well and licked the crumbs off her cheek. Tamaki stared even more intently at the scene before him.

The twins stood in front Haruhi, grinning cheekily at her while she wiped her cheek. Tamaki was behind Haruhi complaining to Kyouya about the twins' behaviour.

"Did you see what they just did? He took a bite off the cookie…" Tamaki complained to Kyouya. At the same time, Kyouya was saying, "And suddenly the trio of classmates are closer than they've ever been before…"

'_Damn it, you two! I will murder you, Hikaru and Kaoru. No one, no one! Licks that beautiful skin of hers, if anyone is going to do that, it's going to be me. And if anyone's going to get a bite of a cookie from Haruhi like that, that should only be me.' _Kyouya secretly thinks to himself.

"You know you could've just told me and I would've wiped it off." Haruhi said to Kaoru. She then turned to Hikaru. "And if you wanted to try one, there's plenty here."

'_Oh, for the love of God, Haruhi, why do you have to be so naïve?' _Kyouya thought.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's face and put is face close to hers. "That's not how you're supposed to react, Haruhi! You have to stay strong and reject them! Then casually brush them to the side! Do you understand?" He yelled.

"This is sexual harassment, sempai." Haruhi pointed out.

"Sexual harassment? If that counts as sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty! Someone call the police!"

"Cut it out, boss. We're sorry!" Said the twins.

"Renge-chan! Renge-chan!" Hunny brought the said girl out from her deep thoughts as she watched the scene in front of her. She looked at the boy calling her attention.

He brought out a cup of milk. "Want some? It's milk." He asked, being the polite person that he is.

Renge just stared at him. She then turned her face to the side and closed her eys. "Lukewarm." She said.

"Huh?" Asked Hunny.

"Every single one of you, except for Kyouya, all of your characters are lukewarm!" She yelled. She then pointed an accusing finger at the group of boys (well, group of boys _and _one girl).

"Each of you has to have some sort of dark side, you understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether. Are you _trying _to ruin my precious Kyouya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds." She yelled. Each of the members of the Host Club were shocked.

Well… except for Kyouya. He just has that blank look on his face.

"Let's start with you." She pointed to Hunny who was currently being carriend by Mori. "If all you are is cute inside and out, then you're no different than a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby face thug!"

Hunny let out a cry.

"And Mori-sempai, you are his childhood friend, the flunkie." She continued.

"The twins will be basketball players who are enslaved in their own world. Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied."

She then turned to look at Tamaki. "And as for you, Tamaki. You're the school idol who's admired for your good looks, but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world; the Lonely Prince." Tamaki gasped.

She then turned to Kyouya with a squeal and a smile on her face, all the seriousness and anger gone. "And Kyouya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, okay?" She cupped her face with her hands in delight.

Kyouya put his right hand over his heart. "Thank you, I'm honored." _'Okay, seriously, what the hell is with this girl?'_

"'The Lonely Prince'. It's true, that title is perfect for me!" Tamaki moaned.

"Yeah, right. She couldn't be farther from the truth." Haruhi said to herself.

The twins pulled Kyouya aside. "C'mon, Kyouya-sempai" Hikaru said.

"You've gotta do something!" Kaoru told him.

"Why? It seems like the boss is up for it." He said, pointing to a certain direction. The twins looked to see what he was pointing at.

"How does this look Renge?" Tamaki asked. He was currently leaning against the wall with his left elbow, and with his left hand covering part of his face, while his right was on his chest.

Tamaki started to change to different poses. "Do you think these poses work for a lonely prince?" He asked her.

Renge ran to Tamaki's side and complimented him. "Oh, wow! You're pretty good at that, Tamaki! But you know it would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain!"

"Ughh…" The twins and Haruhi groaned as they sweatdropped and watched the boss and their new manager.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out. I bet it will be interesting; it always is." Kyouya smiled, cupping his chin.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

A group of girls screamed as a basketball was being dribbled in the gym. Hikaru held the ball in his hands, jumped, threw the ball, and dunked! All the girls screamed in excitement and delight.

Hikaru laughed and smiled, proud of his own accomplishment.

He then looked at they court and his smile suddenly faded away. There, he saw his brother on the floor, cluthing his knee. "Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary immediately!" Someone yelled. It was most probably the coach.

"Ka-kaour…" Hikaru stammered, moving closer and closer to where his brother lay on the floor.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" He went to his brother's side. Kaoru was currently lying on a stretcher and about to be taken to the infirmary.

"You have to get back in the game, Hikaru. We need you!" The coach said to him, putting his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Shut up!" He yelled, pushing his hand away from him.

"Hikaru…" The said boy turned to look at his weak brother.

Kaoru opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "Listen to me. Please don't worry. There's nothing you can do; you can't share my pain." He reached out and cupped Hikaru's cheek with his right hand.

"You're not the one that got hurt. Now go on." Hikaru started to cry. He held onto

"_**You're pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living."**_

The scene changed to the courtyard where Tamaki was currently standing in the rain. "I'm sorry. But I'm envious." He said.

The twins, who were on the floor in the courtyard and in each other's arms in the rain, turned to look at the direction where the voice came from.

"The way the two of you support each other like that?" He pointed out.

"But Suoh-sempai," Hikaru started. "How can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol!" Kaoru pointed out.

Tamaki closed his eyes. "An idol. Right." He flipped his hair and looked towards the sky and sighed. "I hate that people always worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone.

"_**One lonely heart meets another. They pass each other, wounding one another."**_

It changed to a boy running through the forest under the rain. _**"What are the hearts of these young men made of?"**_

The boy stopped running to catch his breath, using a tree for support. "You can't run away forever." The boy, who turned out to be Haruhi, turned around and once she/he saw the scene in front of her/him, she/he slid down to the ground in fear.

"I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone that crosses me." Hunny said to Haruhi.

Mori turned to his cousin. "Don't do it, Mitsukuni. You should have realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself." He said.

"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over me knee again?"

"_**Will it be the light of salvation that awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?"**_

Hunny looked up. "You know? It really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Hunny's face suddenly softened into it's normal childlike face and he started to cry.

"Wahhh! I'm so sorry, Haru-chan, I can't do this anymore!" He cried in Haruhi's arms.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Renge shouted, suddenly turning into Medusa again. It appears, that there is now a film crew in the school.

"What's wrong with you? You've got to stick to the script!" Renge yelled at Hunny, waving her arms around like a maniac.

"But I can't!" Hunny cried.

Renge turned around and looked at the man with the camera. "Stop rolling, camera man!" She said to him.

"Yes, boss." The man gave her a thumbs up.

"I want the ring to make things seem tragic!" She yelled at the crew.

"How'd we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about it?" Hikaru asked. He and Kaoru were sitting in one of those actor chairs you would find in Hollywood with Kyouya making notes in his little black notebook behind them.

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi asked, a towel around her neck.

"Apparently she flew them all the way here from Hollywood." Kyouya answered her. The four of them watched Renge and some of the crew watching some of their shots in a small screen and talking about it.

"Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie, 'Millennial Snow'. It was the number one grossing box office in America last year." He explained.

"Damn these rich people…" Haruhi muttered.

"And another thing," Hikaru hit his script with his hand. "How come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?" He asks, annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Yeah…" Kaoru agreed.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked.

The twins turned their head away from her. "If you don't know, nevermind." They both said.

Haruhi just stared at them. "Pitcher?"

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out her name as he ran to where she was seated and watching the crew.

"So, how was I? Did you like my performance?" He asked her. Haruhi pulled out an extra towel and stood up from her seat to give it to him. "It was pretty awesome. I was surprised you were able to get into your character like that; you were really believable." She said to him. Tamaki took the towel from her and started drying his fluffy blonde hair with it.

"I've discovered a new darker side of myself." He turned to look at Haruhi. "I'm starting to think it might be a good idea to explore it." He told her.

"Are you sure about that?" Tamaki stopped what he was doing and looked at her closely. "Because I think you're fine just the way you are now, sempai." She said.

Tamaki blushed. "You do? Well, if you say so Haruhi…"

Haruhi looked away and started to think to herself. _'If he get's in touch with his darker side, he'll be that much more troubled.'_

Unknown to them, Kyouya was watching them. _'Tamaki… when she finally admits that she loves you… you better damn well take care of her.'_ He walked away from where he was standing and went to check on the others.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

"Hey, Haruhi! You're on~" Renge called out.

"Coming!" Haruhi walked around the corner to where she was instructed to go.

"Over here!" Renge said. Haruhi turned to where the voice came from and started to sweat.

Renge pointed at the two scary looking men beside her. "These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film." She said, excitedly.

"In your film?" One of them said, a bit shocked. "What are you talking about?" The other one said.

"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax!" The two men and Haruhi suddenly became alarmed of what Renge was saying.

"That's when all of the club members come together to fight agains the real villains at their school. According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being a part of the Japanese mafia!

"Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?" Renge squealed.

"What's with this girl?"

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" The two guys yelled.

"Wait a minute, Renge-" Haruhi tried to stop her.

"Just come over here and wait for your cue…" Renge said as she dragged one of the guys to a certain area of the set.

He pulled himself out of Renge's grip. "Hey, you think you can push me around?" He yelled.

"You don't even know me!" He then pushed Renge towards a couple of props.

"Watch out!" Haruhi yelled. The props that were hit fell down to the ground due to the impact.

Renge opened her eyes to see that Haruhi blocked her from the wall of props and in turn, Haruhi got hurt instead of her.

Haruhi sank to the ground with her hand covering her eyes. "Are you okay, Haruhi?" Renge asked.

"That guy was right, Renge. You can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside." Haruhi explained.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." Renge said.

"What happened, Haruhi!" Kyouya yelled as he turned the corner but then stopped when he saw Haruhi on her knees.

Haruhi looked at him and he saw that there were tears falling out of her eyes. The sight of Haruhi in tears angered him. He grabbed one of the guys by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the wall.

"So which one of you jerks started this?" He asked him.

"Wait, Ootori, it's not what you think! That girl started it, she was giving us a hard time."

"He's telling the truth, sempai." Haruhi said, standing up. Kyouya looked at her. "It wasn't their fault," Kyouya let go of the guy he was holding. "They were provoked." Kyouya made his way towards Haruhi.

"Let's get outta here!" The two men yelled, running away.

Kyouya cupped Haruhi's face and brought his face close to hers. "Haruhi," He sighed. "Are you in any pain?" Haruhi rubbed her eyes a little bit.

"Yeah… it's my contact." Haruhi held out one of her contact lenses on her finger.

Kyouya stared at the little thing in shock. "Y-your contact?" His and Haruhi's eyes met.

"Yeah, I guess it must've slipped out." Haruhi smiled.

Suddenly a small slow applause was heard from the corner.

Tamaki headed towards the two with a smile and started to laugh. "I see how it is! You were able to cry without using eye drops! So you're a full fledged host now!" Tamaki told her.

Haruhi smiled at him.

"Haruhi, are you sure you're alright?" Kyouya asked her to make sure. "I'm fi-" The pain she felt when she quickly moved her shoulder to turn to Kyouya sent her sinking to her knees.

"Haruhi!" He took off Haruhi's blazer and moved the collar of her shirt to the side. He cursed under his breath. "We'll have to bring you to the infirmary. You're starting to bruise really badly." Kyouya sighed, helping her up.

"I don't think it's that serious though, Kyouya-sempai…" Haruhi said.

"Well, it's still an injury." Kyouya pointed out to her.

"You-you," Renge turned around and faced the film crew behind her. "Please tell me you got that, camera man!" She yelled. She gripped the script she was holding so tightly that her hand was shaking.

"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene! All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyouya!" A rock suddenly slammed into the lenses of the camera, breaking it.

Tamaki is currently supporting Haruhi. Both of them were shocked at the sudden turn of events. And when Kyouya got there and where he got the rock, no one knows.

Everyone looked to see Kyouya holding the rock that broke the camera.

"What'd you do to my camera?" The cameraman yelled.

"What? Is something wrong?" Renge asked Kyouya.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

Tears started to run down Renge's face. "A pest… But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyouya!" She let more tears fall down her face. "Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why!" She cried.

"Because that's not the real Kyouya." Tamaki calmly told her.

Renge sank to her knees and cried some more. "Does it really matter?" Renge looked up to see Haruhi crouching down in front of her while still clutching her injury.

"Who cares if Kyouya is a little different than you'd expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little. It's a lot more fun that way!"

Kyouya then walked over to Haruhi and picked her up. "Kyouya-sempai! What are you doing?" Haruhi yelled, trying to break free from his arms.

"I'm bringing you to the infirmary."

"It's my shoulder that's hurt! I can walk, you know?"

Renge just watched them walk away.

"_Long time no see, Renge." Miyabi-kun said. "Why are you so down? C'mon, please smile for me; tomorrow is going to be a beautiful day. After all, today you learned a very important lesson that will help you live happily every after, and I'm so glad that you finally understand. I think you're ready to move on to the next level, Renge." _

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

**Several days later**

"Hello, ladies. Come on in." Tamaki greeted them.

"I bought the video of that film you made!" One of their customers said.

"I bought it too!"

"So did I!"

The Host Club members just looked at them shocked.

"You did?" Tamaki asked.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I loved the Lonely Prince!"

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!" The girls suddenly started fangirling about their different favorite scenes in the film.

"Kyouya." Tamaki said.

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we already shot wasn't damaged. But naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far."

He turned away from his notebook and looked at his friends.

"That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job. But then I guess that's to be expected." He pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"So is this what you meant by 'interesting'?" The twins asked.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget."

'_And just when did he start calculation all of this?'_ Haruhi thought.

"Good day, everyone."

"Renge? But I thought you had gone back to France already." Tamaki said as he saw the girl in front of him and the rest of the Host Club.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people." Renge grabbed Haruhi's hand and she brought her face close to hers.

"When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me!" Tamaki suddenly appeared in the background in anger.

"Yeah…" Haruhi reluctantly agreed.

"C'mon, Haruhi! Let's go to my house and play some games together! I think it's time you got to know me better." She dragged Haruhi out of the room.

"What?" Haruhi yelled.

'_Oh, God, can't this girl get a clue?' _Kyouya thought.

"Hey, Kyouya-sempai!" The twins said to the man who was writing in his black notebook right beside them.

"You okay with that?" Kaoru asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true."

The twins sighed. _'That's not quite what we meant, but if he didn't realize his feelings for Haruhi yet or he's just trying to hide it, then he's pretty good at it.' _The twins thought.

"No it isn't!" Tamaki yelled in anger.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place." Kyouya pointed out with a smile on his face.

"Well, yeah, a female companion, not a girlfriend!"

"C'mon, Haruhi! Let's go play together!" Renge yelled.

"No, wait! Don't take Haruhi from me!" Tamaki yelled as he ran after them.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

**Author's note:**

**Well that kinda sucked… **

**If you guys have any suggestions about what I should do in the other episodes, please, don't hesitate to tell me. Just click on the review button below, or you can just PM me. :D**

**Xoxo,**

**Heartlessly Awesome.**


	3. Episode 5: The Twins Fight!

_**Flashback**_

_**The bell of a clock tower rung as it struck 11:00 on a cold, winter day. Two young boys were sitting on a bench outside their school as the other children played.**_

"_Do you remember the first time we played that game? It was so long ago." Kaoru said to no one in particular._

_**A young Hikaru, and a young Kaoru were holding hands and sitting next to each other on a bench as they watched their classmates play with each other in the snow.**_

_**A girl suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hey, you wanna make a snowman with me?" She asked.**_

"_**Which one of us are you talking to?" Young Hikaru asked. "The both of you, silly!" She giggled. "There's nobody here named, 'both of you'." Kaoru pointed out. **_

"_**Okay, then I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru." She said. "Oh, really?" Both twins said at the same time. "Which of us is Kaoru? And which of us is Hikaru? Can you tell?" They both asked. The girl stared blankly at them with a surprised look on her face.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Let's all play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" Hikaru and Kaoru both said to their customers with a wink. They were both were green caps that hid which way they both part their hair.

All the girls giggled with glee. Hikaru and Kaour both struck a pose with Jazz Hands that sort of made them look like some performers. "So? Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well, it's hard to say!" One of the girls said.

"You're identical." Another said. The twins both crossed their arms and faced each other but with their eyes closed. "Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded!"

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Haruhi said as she walked past them, holding a book to her chest. The twins both placed their left hand on their left hip and looked at her as she walked away. "What? Have you got a problem with it, Haruhi?" They both said.

"Not really." She stopped walking and turned around to look at them. "I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular." She explained. A blank look suddenly appeared on the twins' faces. "That's not very nice." They pointed out.

The twins stood by each of her side without their caps. "I'm disappointed." Hikaru said from Haruhi's left side as he placed his right arm on her shoulder.

"Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club." Kaoru said from Haruhi's other side with both his hands on his hips.

"Listen up!" Hikaru said. "Having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

"And in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo, and therefore more intriguing." Kaoru explained.

The twins stood in each side of a customer seated on a chair. Hikaru held her chin as he leaned down to get closer to her. "And besides? Who hasn't fantasized about twins?" He said as the girl blushed. "Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?"

Hikaru let go of her chin and Kaoru took over. "It's a young woman's romantic fantasy." Kaoru pointed out. "Well… Uhmmm…yeah, you're right." She started squealing. "I can't take it!" The two other customers just kept squealing and squealing.

"Hmph!" The twins said.

Running footsteps were heard. Tamaki skidded to a stop in front of the twins with a laptop in his hands. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" He yelled. The two twins stared blankly at him. "When I gave you control of the club's website, I did so on one condition: that you'd take it seriously!" He yelled.

"We take our job very seriously, boss." Hikaru said as he gestured to him with one hand.

"In fact, last night we worked on it 'til dawn." Kaoru said as he did a typing motion with his hands.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?" Tamaki yelled as he opened the laptop and showed them the screen, which revealed a shirtless picture of Haruhi showing off her back and smiling at the camera with roses as the background.

Haruhi sweat dropped and paled at the sight of her shirtless back on the club website.

Mitsukuni popped up out of nowhere and said, "You look great, Haru-chan!" as he cupped his cheeks with his hands.

The rest of the girls crowded around the laptop as Haruhi still stood there staring at the girls who were staring at his picture while Takashi held Mitsukuni by the waist and lifted him up so he could also see the picture behind the crowding girls and as Tamaki moved away from the group and moved to the twins.

"Tell me when!" He yelled at the twins.

"Huh?" They both replied.

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi?" He screamed.

_Suddenly, an image of Haruhi holding a thin sheet that is more than enough to cover her naked body and sitting on the floor with her back to the screen and shining under the spotlight appeared. _

_She slowly turned her head around to see the twins both holding cameras and taking pictures of her with their cameras flashing. "Yes, that pose is perfect!" Hikaru said. _

"_And your expression is beautiful!" Kaoru said. _

"_Once we're done with this shoot, we'll let you have all the fancy tuna you want. " Hikaru and Kaoru continued clicking at their cameras as Haruhi started to drool at the thought of finally being able to taste some "fancy tuna"._

"You bribed her, didn't you?" Tamaki gripped onto the sides of his head with tears in his eyes as his imagination of the twins and Haruhi ended.

"For once, I am quite curious as well." Kyouya said. "When did you take pictures of Haruhi like this? And how the hell was that even possible?" If you listened quite closely, you could hear a bit of a growl and anger laced in his voice.

"You're imagining things." The twins said.

"It's obvious that the photo's been altered." Kaoru pointed out.

Tamaki and Kyouya turned around to look at the twins. "It was photo shopped?" The twins stood on either side of Tamaki. Kyouya relaxed.

"We did a really good job, huh?" Hikaru asked.

"We got some major photo shopping talent!" Kaoru said.

"You idiots!" Tamaki yelled. "That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame?" Tamaki yelled at the twins.

"I believe that the both of you should put your skills into more good use than making half naked pictures of Haruhi." Kyouya pointed out.

Tamaki then brought out a magazine and showed it to the twins. "But if you're going to do it anyway, can you photo shop her into this idol photo book?" He asked.

"Don't be ridiculous boss." Hikaru said. "Why don't you just-"

"Ask her if she'd wear an outfit like one of those." Kaoru continued Hikaru's sentence.

Tamaki quickly turned to Haruhi with realization all over his face. "I never thought to ask her." Tamaki moved behind Haruhi and with a blush on his face, he brought out a frilly pink dress. "What do you think about this, my dear?" He asked.

'For the love of God, Tamaki! Would you stop forcing Haruhi to do these kinds of things no matter how cute she looks?" Kyouya mutters to himself. He slowly realized what he just said and subtly hit himself in the head.

Mitsukuni, upon hearing what Kyouya just said, looked at him curiously before changing his expression and turning back to Tamaki. "What are you doing with that dress?" Mitsukuni asked.

"He looks so handsome!" One of the customers looking at Haruhi's photo shopped photo said.

"Yeah, he does, but I'd have to agree with Tamaki; I'd love to see what Haruhi'd look like if he'd dress as a girl." Another girl said.

"Oh, he's so cute, I'm sure he'd look great no matter what you 'd put on him!" Another girl said.

Haruhi snapped out of her shock, sighed, and then turned around to face Tamaki with a small frown on her face. Tamaki didn't need Haruhi to say anything to know that she refuses. He quickly turned away and moved away with the dress in his hands and tears in his eyes.

Kyouya slapped Tamaki upside the head.

Haruhi looked at the twins. "Now, cut it out. No more making weird pictures of me, you got that?" She said. "Just what do you guys take me for anyway?" The twins faced each other with a smirk. "Hmm." And simultaneously, they said, "Isn't that obvious?" They opened their eyes with a smirk. "You're our toy."

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

"As we were saying," Hikaru says. "In order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life,"

"One must find himself stimulating toys" Kauro continued.

"I am not your toy, okay?" Haruhi grumbled as both twins stood on either side of her.

"Would you both please stop thinking that the world is some kind of game and you two are the players?" Kyouya grumbled. "No one is anyone's toy. You shouldn't force anyone to do anything they don't want to do."

The twins looked at their sempai curiously but then were interrupted before they could reply.

"You want a toy?" The four of them turned towards where the new voice came from and saw a door cracking open with a man wearing a black cloak and holding a candlestick appeared.

"Toys… Toys!" He said. "If you like toys, then you should come visit my black magic club." He said.

The twins stared at him with a look of boredom on their face while Haruhi just looked creeped out. "We've opened a market place that boasts black magic items from across the globe!" Tamaki flinched. "We're also holding mass around the clock." Tamaki turned to his direction with a look of fear etched across his face. "If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll." He raises a hand that was being covered by a yellow puppet that sort of looked like a cat. "You can have Belzenef as your free gift!"

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked.

"Wait a second, has that door always been there?" The twins wondered. Kyouya suddenly appeared, writing on his notebook and stood next to the three of them. "Nekozawa-sempai likes to hide; he doesn't really care for brightly lit places." Kyouya pointed out.

"Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi." Haruhi jumped and turned around as she saw Tamaki practically looking like a zombie standing right behind her and started shaking in fear. "If you do, you'll end up being cursed!"

Haruhi stopped shaking. "Do you have any basis for that?" Tamaki started sweating and his eyes widened in fear. "Yes… It happened during final exams at the end of the last school year!"

_**Flashback**_

_**The halls of Ouran appeared and students were idly chatting. An arrow was pointing towards something that was lying on the floor as Tamaki walked towards it. **_

Tamaki shivered. "It's terrifying just to talk about it!"

"_**Good morning, Tamaki!" A girl said to him as he walked by. **_

"_**Good morning!" Tamaki greeted back, not looking at where he was going, stepped on something on the floor.**_

_**He stopped walking and looked down to look at what he had stepped on, only to realize that he had accidentally stepped on Nekozawa's doll, Belzenef.**_

"I accidentally stepped on that weirdo, Nekozawa's stupid doll, Belzenef."

_**Tamaki then held a sheet of paper in his hands as he looked at it in fear and confusion.**_

"Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering!"

_**Tamaki turned around to ask his classmates for help, but they all appeared to be strangers to him.**_

"I turned around to ask my classmates for help but then realized that I knew none of them!" Haruhi, Takashi, and Mitsukuni, who were listening intently to Tamaki's story, looked at him in shock, whereas Kyouya continued to write in his notebook.

"I was all alone in a different dimension!" Tamaki yelled.

_**End Flashback**_

"Scary!" Mitsukuni shouted.

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi asked.

"That only happened because you were so scared, you accidentally walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam." Kyouya calmly explained. Tamaki ran to stand right in front of Kyouya.

"No, it was a curse! I know because three days later, I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that?" Tamaki yelled.

Kyouya, still writing in his notebook, explained why that happened to him. "Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?"

Nekozawa suddenly appeared by their side and Tamaki jumped in fear while Kyouya stopped writing in his notebook to look at him. "Don't underestimate the dark powers of Belzenef the curse doll."

The twins stared as they watched Nekozawa explained how to use Belzenef's "powers". "All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back, then that person is certain to come face-to-face with misfortune."

"Wow, this guy really is dark in more ways than one!" Hikaru said.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights." Kaoru said and then brought out a flashlight. "I wonder what he'll think of this." The flashlight in his hands started blinking.

They flashed the flashlight at the group, and Nekozawa and Tamaki screamed in panic! Nekozawa quickly rushed to the door that they just realized was there and shut it as he yelled, "You murderers!"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged as Tamaki suddenly appeared in front of them with a frightened look on his face. "How on earth could you do such a thing! Obviously, the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic!"

All the color on Tamaki's face drained away as he watched the twins each sit on a chair and gaze out the window.

"I am so bored." Hikaru said.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru wondered.

Haruhi then watched as Tamaki went to his "Corner of Despair". "My dignity as the club's leader," he said. "Is being ignored." Haruhi sweat dropped and grumbled in irritation.

"Hey, Haruhi!" The twins called out to her. Haruhi turned her head to look at the twins. "We've got a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"The next time we get a day off," Hikaru started.

"Can we come over to your place to hang out?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki's attention went right to their conversation.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Haruhi asked, worried about their intentions. "We're curious; we want to see where you live." The twins said. Haruhi turned away from them. "No way."

"Aw, pretty please?"

"No way. You guys are just gonna make fun of me."

"No matter how much we beg you?"

"No way."

Tamaki, who has now recovered from his "Corner of Despair", striked a dramatic pose. "I, too have been thinking that it's about time to pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's family."

"No way in hell, Sempai." Haruhi said.

"We can settle this with a game!" The twins said from behind her as they covered their hair with their caps again. "If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight." They then started switching places, sort of like shuffling themselves to confuse Haruhi, as to which twin is which.

They both finally stopped and smiled at Haruhi. "Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"

Haruhi pointed to the twin on her left. "This one's Kaoru." And then pointed to the one on her right. "This one's Hikaru." The twins both leaned back and said, "Uh-oh, you got it wrong!"

Haruhi looked at the twins with her mouth forming a small "o" and then smiled. "No, I know I'm right. You guys may look alike, but you're very different." Both of the twins just looked at Haruhi in shock. Never has anyone told them apart whenever they played that game.

They both looked at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"How did you do that, Haruhi?" One of the customers asked. "Whenever they wear those hats to cover up which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to try to figure out which twin is Hikaru and which twin is Kaoru."

"How can you tell them apart?" Another customer asked. The twins looked back at Haruhi in shock as she continued to speak to the two girls.

"Hmm…" Haruhi thought for a moment and then cupped her chin. "Well how do I put it? It's kinda difficult to explain." She pointed a finger upwards to indicate that she thought of a way to explain it. "But Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru."

Kaoru started to chuckle. "I'm sorry, Hikaru, I don't mean to laugh!" He said as he covered his mouth to try and stop himself from laughing but his attempts were futile for he ended up laughing anyway.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny." Hikaru said. "I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back!" He defended. "It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the troublemakers." Kaoru immediately stopped laughing and his eyes widened in shock.

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru." Kaoru suddenly became all serious as he straightened his back and looked directly at his brother. "After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

Hikaru looked back at his brother as well. "I may suggest them, but you're always the one who really get into them, Kaoru." He said. "If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I'd hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone." Their argument was starting to get a little more serious and everyone could feel the tension in the air as they watched the infamous Hitachiin twins argue with each other. "It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it, Hikaru, you're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?" Hikaru's face suddenly began to blush as he opened his mouth to defend himself, but then looked away instead.

"WHAT?" Tamaki yelled. Kyouya suddenly loses balance and almost fell to the floor but composed himself quickly before anyone would notice.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru!" Hikaru said. "Man, you're such a feaking idiot!"

"Yeah! There are some things in this world that must never be said!" Tamaki, being the idiot that he always is, decided to butt in on their argument.

"Why would I fall for her?" He said to Kaoru who was looking away from him. "I mean she looks like a tanuki!" He defended.

Tamaki butted in again. "How dare you call her a raccoon dog?" He ran to stand right in front of both twins. "You're gonna pay for that!" Both twins moved away from their sempai in shock.

"Awesome, this is just perfect!" A female voice said from out of nowhere. The room started to shake as a stage rose up from the floor and standing on it, was Renge. "Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful, yet point eyed four-sided romantic relationship!" She exclaimed as she twirled around.

"And to make it even more exciting, two of Haruhi's admirers are twins, torn apart by love." As she said that last part, the stage stopped moving and she stopped spinning as Haruhi, Mitsukuni, and Takashi sweat dropped.

"Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!" The twins suddenly came in. "Oh, butt out, otaku."

Renge started to cry as the twins walked away from her. "You guys are meanies! You shouldn't say something like that to your manager!"

"But, Renge, I thought you had feelings for Haruhi as well?" Tamaki pointed out. Renge immediately stopped crying. "Oh, I do. But I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side." She explained. Tamaki sweat dropped at her answer.

"I'm confused." Haruhi said from Renge's other side. Renge quickly turned to face her. "I thought you decided to go back home to France, Renge."

"Well I was going to start a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet." Haruhi sweat dropped at her answer as well.

"Cut it out already!" The two girls looked up to see Hikaru yelling at Kaoru in another heated argument. "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed! Talk about annoying!"

"I only do that cause you look lonely!" Unknown to them, a group of fangirls, and Kyouya, have gathered on the side to watch the twins, argue with each other. "I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot!" Kaoru defended.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Hikaru yelled back. "You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy!" Kyouya raised an eyebrow at them and continued writing notes in his black notebook.

"The way you grind your teeth is deafening!" Hikaru yelled.

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed!"

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"Your mama wears too much make up!" They both yelled simultaneously. The rest of the host club watched the pair with fear, worry, and shock. "That's it! We're over!"

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

The next morning, Haruhi was preparing her things on her desk for her first class while her other classmates were idly chatting with each other.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Haruhi and everyone turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw a pink haired Hitachiin twin standing in the doorway. "Good morning" He said as he walked over to Haruhi. "Hikaru? Haruhi said. "What in the world happened to your hair? Why is it dyed pink?" She asked.

"Cause pink suits me." He explained as he put his hands on his hips and smiled at her. "Don't you think it's cute? From now on I'm the pink haired twin."

Another figure appeared in the doorway. "I didn't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know?" Hikaru continued to speak, not aware of the figure standing in the doorway. "Good morning, Haruhi." Kaoru appeared beside Hikaru but with blue hair.

"So… Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi asked.

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night!" Kaoru said as Hikaru walked to his seat on Haruhi's left side. "But I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink." Hikaru suddenly became offended. "It was so garish and ridiculous looking, I woke up screaming!" Kaoru started to chuckle as he bent down to take his seat, but then fell down on his butt when Hikaru stretched out his leg and kicked Kaoru's chair away.

Kaoru looked at his brother from the ground and reached out his hand and pulled a leg of his chair, causing Hikaru to fall to his side. Both twins stood from the ground and looked at each other with grim looks on their faces. They both took hold of their chairs and held them in a way that looked like they were going to throw them at each other.

Haruhi sweat dropped as she realized that she was literally right in the middle of the twins' fight as they both started throwing random objects at each other from their desks.

Somehow Usa-chan got involved and Mitsukuni, trying to save Usa-chan, ended up being thrown around as well.

**Noontime recess in the refectory**

Both twins stood side-by-side in front of the counter as they ordered their lunch. "I'll have the A lunch." They both said, simultaneously. They both looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, irritated. "No, give me the B pasta and the D salad!" Realizing that they said the same thing again, they requested for a different order. "I'll take the F capallini with the barbary duck!" Again they said the same thing. "Hold on, make that the foie gras in paragra sauce!" They both looked at each other head on. "Stop copying me, why don't you just leave me alone?" They both yelled.

"Amazing." Haruhi said as she watched the twins from afar. "Perfect unison even when fighting."

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." Haruhi turned to see Tamaki standing with Kyouya, who was writing in his notebook, and Mitsukuni and Takashi. "I can't believe the two of you are still fighting." He had a sympathetic and shamed look on his face. "You're a disgrace to the Host Club." He said.

Some of the students were watching them very closely. "Hey, look who it is!" One of the male students said.

"Oh, I love them!" A female student said.

"I've never seen them all together like this!" Another girl said.

"We've had enough of this!" Mitsukuni said, holding a fan. "You're both to blame for this fight!" He was standing in between the twins who were looking at him with very irritated looks on both of their faces. Mitsukuni brought out a cake with a single strawberry on top. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to go halvsies on this cake, 'kay?" He raised the plate of cake over his head before lowering it down and looking at it with want. "But I want to have a piece too, so I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies!" He then looked at the single strawberry on top. "But we're not going to be able to split this strawberry on top though…what should we do?" Unknown to him, the atmosphere around the three of them was starting to darken as the twins looked at their sempai with murderous intent. "Maybe I should just take it? After all, strawberries are my favorite but I forgot to ask." He then started to look back and forth between the twins. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?" His face turned into surprise as he felt himself being lifted up my Takashi. He moved Mitsukuni away from the twins and said, "You're just making it worse. Leave them alone."

Tamaki, realizing he was standing right next to Haruhi, turned to her and said, "Oh, Haruhi! I didn't expect to run into you in the dining hall!" He said, his mood changing from worried about the twins, to being happy about Haruhi.

"I was worried about those two, so I followed them here without even thinking." She explained. She looked down at the bento box she held in her hands. "I always bring a boxed lunch, and I was just gonna eat it in my classroom." Tamaki, realizing that Haruhi knew how to cook, suddenly had another fantasy.

"A boxed lunch?"

_An image of Haruhi wearing a pink apron and holding a boxed lunch out to him suddenly appeared in his mind. "Here, darling. Your boxed lunch." She said as she reached out the boxed lunch in her hand to him with a blush on her face and as she turned away in slight embarrassment. "I hope you're not too embarrassed, but I decided to make it into a heart shape for you!" She opened it up and revealed a box of rice with a big pink heart in the middle, taking up majority of the box. "I love you!"_

"I don't care if my boxed lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape, I will eat it!" He said as he put his left arm over his chest and reached out his left hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyouya said as he held a tray of food in his hands. "But, it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent." Kyouya then walked away from the blonde.

_An image of Haruhi suddenly appeared in Kyouya's mind. "Hey, honey! I made you your lunch!" Haruhi opened it to Kyouya to show him what she made for him. "I made your favorites, and I made sure it was extra spicy!" She said. "Thank you, sweetheart." Kyouya smiles and kisses her on the cheek._

Kyouya's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when,

"Haruhi, you wanna sit here with me?" Hikaru said, pulling out a chair for Haruhi to sit down beside him. "Uh, okay?" They both sat down. Hikaru then pointed to Haruhi's boxed lunch. "So what's that?" He asked. "What'd you bring for lunch?"

"Yesterday's left over's… and a rolled omelet." She answered. "You wanna switch with me?" Hikaru asked her. "I had to order something different from Kaoru, so I ended up with stuff that I don't really like." Without waiting for an answer, he took hold of Haruhi's lunch and slid his tray in front of Haruhi.

"That's fine with me." Haruhi said. She then looked down at the food in front of her and her mouth started to water. _'This is really magnificent!' _She thought. _'I've never tried anything like this before.'_ She took her fork and then took a bite of some of the food on the tray. Hery eyes immediately widened as a small blush appeard on her face, and the Host Club members, aside from the twins, and a few others immediately looked at Haruhi with the expectation that she would be very happy.

Haruhi's eyes suddenly became watery with tears of happiness as a big smile formed on Hikaru's face as he felt success with making Haruhi taste something delicious. Everyone else looked at Haruhi with a smile and a blush on their faces, happy that their beloved Haruhi is content with the food.

'_Delicious! It's delicious, isn't it, Haruhi?' _Tamaki thought. _'I'm so glad you like it, I want you to eat like that everyday!'_

Tamaki immediately grabbed a plate of food and stood behind Haruhi's chair and gave Hikaru a thumbs up. "Well played, Hikaru!" He said. "As a reward, I'd like to trade you my lunch for your boxed lunch!"

"No way. "

"C'mon, trade with me!"

"Forget about it!"

"So, Haruhi?" Haruhi turned to her right to see Kaoru taking a seat beside her. "Is that any good? How would you like to taste mine?" He took hold of Haruhi's chin and placed a spoon of food right in front of her, ready to feed her. "Here."

Haruhi's mouth slowly opened to welcome the delicious food, but was ruined when Hikaru moved his head in front of her and took the food in his mouth instead. "Quit butting in; get lost, Kaoru."

Kaoru let go of the spoon that was still in Hikaru's mouth and took hold of the bowl of soup that was on his tray. He threw it at Hikaru's face, but Hikaru was fast and smart enough to grab Tamaki's tie and used him as a shield. The other students watching them paled and sweat dropped at the scene in front of them.

The both of them started to throw random objects at each other again, just like they did earlier that day. Haruhi stood up from her seat, grabbed her boxed lunch, and moved away from them. "I think I'm gonna go eat in my classroom after all…"

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

Tamaki sighed as Kyouya continued pressing different buttons on his calculator. Haruhi, Mitsukuni, and Takashi remained silent. The five of them were in the club room, thinking about what they should do about the twins if they continued to fight like this.

"Looking at the situation," Kyouya started. "If the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers." He said. "Oh, Haruhi." Haruhi turned to look at her dark haired sempai. "I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible." He told her with an abnormally bright smile on his face. "Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place… right?"

Haruhi sweat dropped at him. _'Clearly he blames me for this.'_

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this; it's never happened before." Mitsukuni said as he played with his Usa-chan. Mori nodded his head in agreement.

Haruhi turned to look at her two elder sempais. "They've never fought before?" She asked.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember the two of them always played together." Mitsukuni answered.

"Yeah, that's true." Tamaki said. "I mean, I've only known the twins since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out." Tamaki started to remember the two twins wearing their middle school uniforms and both with a bowl haircut. "It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were more warped back then." He closed his eyes. "When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them! Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit! We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."

Haruhi turned to the window. _'Who knows? Maybe it is the turn for the better? But if this really is their first fight, they probably need someone to tell them when to give in and call it quits.'_

'_And if they've never fought before, would they even know how to make up?'_ She thought to herself.

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

Haruhi was walking back home from school with a lot of things on her mind. She just couldn't stop thinking about the twins and what would happen if they didn't make up when suddenly, a black limo stopped on the street besid her. She stopped beside it and the door opened and a familiar young man stepped out.

"Haruhi, come in. I'll give you a lift." Kyouya said. Haruhi looked at him with her eyes wide and with her heart beating abnormally fast. "Uh, sure…" She said. Kyouya stepped out of the way and made way for her to enter the car before getting in himself and closing the door behind him.

"Your address, please, Miss Fujioka?" Tachibana, the driver and Kyouya's bodyguard asked. "Oh, of course." Haruhi gave him her address, unaware that Kyouya was watching her intently.

Tachibana started to drive while Haruhi and Kyouya both looked out the window and stayed silent. Tachibana looked at Kyouya from the rearview mirror and nodded his head.

Kyouya took a deep breath. "Haruhi?" The petite girl turned to face him. "What is it, Kyouya-sempai?"

Kyouya started to scratch the back of his neck as he looked out the window. "I – umm… I apologize for what I said earlier." Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry for subtly blaming you about the twins' fight…" He said, still looking out the window.

He certainly didn't expect to hear her giggle.

He quickly turned around to face her but saw her laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Haruhi?"

"I'm so sorry, Kyouya-sempai! It's just that I didn't expect you to go through all this trouble to apologize to me!" She continued to laugh. "Much less, actually apologoize to me!"

Kyouya turned a little red, but composed himself once more. "Well, anyway, I thought it was necessary to apologize since it wasn't really your fault." He explained.

Haruhi stopped laughing and looked at him. "Kyouya-sempai?" The dark haired man turned to her. "What is it, Haruhi?" She stared at him for a little more before shaking her head. "Nothing, never mind." She said and then turned to the window.

Kyouya took hold of her chin and turned her head towards him. "Haruhi…" He breathed out. "Yes?" She said. Kyouya started to bring her closer to him, their eyes slowly closed, their lips only a few inches away from each other before,

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

Kyouya sighed in irritation and picked up his phone. He looked at the caller ID on the phone and growled in irritation. "What is it, Tamaki?" He growled.

"No, Tamaki, I don't know what we should do about the twins."

"I don't know, you try thinking of something! I can't always be the one with the brilliant ideas!" And with that, he hung up on him and placed his phone on silent.

"I'm sorry about that, Haruhi…" He said, not looking at her in the eye. Haruhi, not looking at him either, nodded her head. "It's alright…" They continued not looking at each other until the car stopped.

"We have arrived." Tachibana said, trying to hide a sympathetic look on his face.

"Well, I better get going." Haruhi said. "Of course." Kyouya smiled at her. He was about to get out of the car and open the door for her, but she beat him to it and opened the car door herself.

"Bye, Kyouya-sempai!" She waved. "Thanks for the lift!" And she ran back to her apartment. Kyouya watched as Haruhi ran up the stairs and entered her apartment, making sure that she got in safely.

"Drive." He said. Tachibana automatically did as he was told.

Kyouya leaned back into his seat and wiped his face with his hands in irritation. _'Damn it, Tamaki…'_

**The next day**

Hikaru and Kaoru continued throwing random objects at each other in the club room while Tamaki, Kyouya, Takashi, and Haruhi watched them. Somehow, at the end of their fight, Mitsukuni ended up on top of the pile of objects.

Tamaki tried to compose himself. "Don't you guys think that maybe it's time to give up all this fighting?" He said. "It's driving me insane!" He shuddered.

Hikaru turned to him. "What'd you say?" He gasped. "It's driving you insane? Ugh, you've gotta be kidding me, how do you think I feel right now?" He turned away from him." Every time I look at myself in the mirror, I see his face!" He turned to his brother. "I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is, I hate your guts!" He yelled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Kaoru said. He put his hand inside his blazer's inner pockets and said, "In fact, I hate you so much I bought this!" He pulled out a Belzenef puppet. "Belzenef the cursed doll!"

Tamaki squealed like a little girl out of fear.

"I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru." Kaoru helled Belzenef on his left hand as he held a marker in his right. "I'm gonna write your name on his back!" Hikaru grumbled. "From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" He started to write Hikaru's name on Belzenef's back.

Haruhi, now not showing any emotion, stood there with her sempais before running towards the twins and hitting each of them right on the head. "Will you guys knock it off?" The rest of the host club all stared shocked at Haruhi. Even Kyouya who stopped writing in his notebook.

Haruhi stood up straight as she looked down on both twins who were on the floor as she held the Belzenef doll in her hand. "What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight! Both of you are at fault here, but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess!" Both twins continued to look up at her with tears in their eyes from the pain caused by her when she hit them.

"Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'm never gonna let you come over to my house, have I made myself clear?" Everything became silent for a while. No one moved, and no one said a word.

After a few short seconds, the shocked looks on the twins' faces suddenly turned into smirks. "Hmm…" They both stood up with their hands on their hips and placed their faces right in front of Haruhi's. "So then what you're saying Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?" They said, slowly and in perfect unison as they both moved each on either side of her and ended up standing behind her, doing their signature pose of putting one arm around each other's shoulders as they placed their hands on their hips.

Haruhi slowly turned the Belzenef doll around to look at it's back and saw that it said, "Blank". Haruhi's eyes widened as she and the other members of the Host Club realized what had just happened. "AHHHHH!" She screamed.

The twins high fived each other before Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru." He said. "Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you! I'm not fit to be your brother."

Kaoru quickly cupped Hikaru's face. "Don't say that, Hikaru!" Kaoru cried. I was so worried! I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you!"

The rest of the Host Club continued to watch with shocked faces as Kyouya started taking more notes in his notebook.

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again!"

"Hikaru!"

Haruhi dropped the Belzenef doll and it slowly fell to the floor.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Mitsukuni cried as the twins looked down at him from their current position: Kaoru's arms around Hikaru's neck, and Hikaru's arms around Kaoru' waist. "You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?" Mitsukuni continued.

Haruhi was currently on her knees on the floor with her hands supporting her, and Tamaki was facedown on the floor with his butt sticking out in the air.

"We didn't have anything else to do!" The twins defended. "We were bored!"

'_They totally fooled me…' _Haruhi thought.

Tamaki looked up at the Devil Twins. "Twins with too much time on their hands, are the devil…"

**The next day**

"I'm so glad they made up!" One of the customers said from the music room.

"Okay, it's time to play the 'Which One Is Hikaru?' game!" The twins both said. They both still had their pink and blue hair.

A girl raised her hand. "I know! The twin with the pink hair is Hikaru!" She said.

"We have a winner!" The twins cheered.

"So are you two going to keep your wild hair color even though you've made up?" Another girl asked. "It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now!"

Haruhi walked pass them and said, "Huh! No it isn't…" The twins both looked at her curiously. "Hmm?"

Haruhi stopped walking and turned around to look at them. "Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru is the blue one." She said. "You swapped colors for today, huh?" And with that, she continued to walk away from them.

The twins both held hands like they did that day in the playground where they first played that game together as they stared at Haruhi; the girl who could tell them apart no matter what.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru from the corner of his eye, closed it, and then looked at Haruhi once more. _'Do you realize what's happened, Hikaru?' _Kaoru thought. _'Until now there were only two groups of people; us, and everyone else. But for the first time… someone's crossed into our world.'_

**~KyouyaxHaruhi~**

"Bye, Haruhi! I'll see you tomorrow!" Tamaki said before shutting the door to the clubroom.

Haruhi was left cleaning and is always the one who locks up. She put a pile of dishes back in their places and then went back to the main area of the club. She got another tray and was about to go to the kitchen to put it back when the door to the changing area suddenly opened.

"Oh, Kyouya-sempai! I didn't notice you were still here." She said as he stepped out. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her, turning slightly red as he remembered what happened yesterday in his car.

Haruhi, realizing what caused him to remain silent, started to turn red as well. "Umm, I'm just cleaning up…" She faltered when Kyouya quickly made his way towards her and looked down at her.

"Sempai-" She stopped when he grabbed her chin, and turned her head to the side and kissed her cheek. He let go of her and quickly left the clubroom, shutting the door behind him.

Haruhi slowly lifted her hand and placed it on her cheek, on the exact spot where Kyouya kissed her. "Kyouya-sempai…"

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sorry about the really long wait, you guys! I hope you all could forgive me! But even though it's already summer vacation here in the Philippines, I had to stay in school for a few weeks since I failed two of my subjects. **

**(stupid Geometry and Social Studies… I would've passed Social Studies if it wasn't in English and not in my native language, Tagalog)**

**But anyway, I'm really glad you guys like it so far :) **

**Please review! It would mean so much to me if you would :D**

**Thanks!**

**Xoxo,**

**Heartlessly Awesome**


	4. Episode 6: The Naughty Type!

**Normal POV**

A young boy in the Ouran Academy middle school uniform made his way through the school, on his way to a certain room. In the middle of his walk to his destination, one of his teachers from the Elementary School department caught up with him.

"Shiro-kun! Shiro-kun, where are you going?" The old teacher yelled as he ran to the young boy. Shiro stopped walking as the teacher stopped behind him and tried to catch his breath.

"Where are you going, Shiro-kun? You're going to be late for rehearsals." He said. Shiro stayed silent for a few moments before replying. "I'm quitting." And with that, he walked away.

It took a few seconds for the teacher to process what the young boy just told him.

"What? Shiro-kun, come back!" He yelled. He was about to start running again in order to catch up with him but Shiro was already too far away.

'_The 3__rd__ music room on the 3__rd__ floor of the High School department…' _He thought to himself as he made his way to the destination.

He stopped in front of the door and slowly reached up to put his hand on the handle. He slowly opened the door as a bright light shone through the crack that grew bigger and bigger as he opened it wide. And there, right in the middle of the room, was a group of teenagers known as, - who else could it be? – The Ouran Host Club, who were dressed in island costumes.

"Well, hello there, young man. What is your name?" Asked the blonde one who was seated in a chair that seemed to resemble a throne. The boy could only stare at them as he stuttered his name. "Shi-Shiro Ta-Taka-Takaouji…"

The blonde smiled softly. "Hello there, Shiro-kun. My name is Tamaki." He motioned for him to come closer. Shiro entered the room, shutting the door behind him, and stood in front of the teenagers. Once Shiro was close enough, Tamaki spoke again. "May I ask you as to why you are here?"

A determined and serious look appeared on Shiro's face as he pointed to Tamaki. "I want you to teach me how to be a host!"

* * *

"So you're taking him in as an apprentice?" One of Tamaki's customers asked him. "Why, yes! He seemed so determined that I just couldn't refuse him!" Tamaki answered, his princely smile appearing on his face. The young lady could not hold in all her feelings when she nearly fainted at the sight of the blonde's handsome smile.

"Oh, Tamaki! You are just so compassionate!" Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, but then… "Ahem." They both turned to see who had just interrupted their moment and saw Shiro-kun standing there with a tea set on a tray in his hands.

He looked at Tamaki. "I brought you some tea." He then looked to the customer. "Shall I pour you some tea, Ojou-sama?" A charming smile on his young face. The girl, accompanied by some other customers who ran to her side to join her, put her fists to her chest and hearts appeared on her eyes as she and the other girls squealed their hearts out. "He is such a sweetheart!"

"He is so charming!"

"He's so adorable!"

"He's just the cutest thing!" Each girl commented about what they thought about the temporary addition to the Host Club. Tamaki stood up from his seat and nodded at Shiro. Shiro understood and stepped forward to give Tamaki's customer some tea. Tamaki went to stand behind him as he watched him work. When Shiro finished, Tamaki ruffled his hair. "Good work, Shiro-kun! You'll be a proper host and be able to serve the ladies all by yourself in no time." He encouraged. Shiro smiled and left to go help Haruhi out with the food and drinks.

"You're doing a good job of training him, Tamaki!" said one of his customers. Tamaki smiles at them.

Shiro stood dumbstruck as he watched the two Devil Twins do their normal routine of their "Brotherly Love" stuff, and then suddenly, something about the same size as him came and suddenly tackled him.

"Shi-chan! Do you want to play with me?" Asked Mitsukuni, holding his Usa-chan. "Wha-what? But you look like an elementary student!" Shiro stuttered as he walked backwards in shock, only for his back to touch something hard and sturdy. He turned around as he looked upward to see Takashi looking down at him.

"Are you bothering Mitsukuni?" Mitsukuni jumped onto Takashi's back with tears in his eyes that Shiro only noticed then. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" _'but seriously, he's a high school student?' _He thought. He continued walking backwards as Takashi continued to stare at him but then ended up almost tipping Haruhi, who was carrying a tea set on a tray, over.

"Ahh! Whoa there, Shiro-kun!" She yelled, gaining her balance. "Ah! I'm so sorry, Haruhi-niisan!" He said. Haruhi smiled at him. "It's alright. You're a bit freaked out by this, aren't you? Don't worry, I was like that as well when I first got here, but I got used to it. You'll do so as well soon." She gave him a cheerful look that seemed to resemble that of a…

"Crossdresser." All the male hosts froze at that simple word as they stopped whatever they were doing. Tamaki and the twins ran to Haruhi's side as fast as they could. The twins stood by Haruhi as Tamaki covered Shiro's eyes.

"Haha! You're so funny, Shiro-kun!" Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah, Shiro-kun! Never knew you were the joking type." Kaoru laughed as well, quickly agreeing with his brother.

Shiro removed Tamaki's hand from his eyes so he could see and then stared at the twins. "But 'he' speaks just like a girl."

'_This kid is smarter than we thought.' _The twins thought to themselves as they looked at the elementary kid with wary eyes.

"No, no, Shiro-kun!" Tamaki said. They all looked at him. "Haruhi is most definitely a boy, see!" And before any of them knew, Tamaki placed his hand right on Haruhi's chest. _Her chest._

"See, Shiro-kun! As flat as a board!" The twins, Mitsukuni, and Takashi could only look at him with stupefied eyes. They knew Tamaki was an idiot, but they didn't think he was _this _big of an idiot!

Kyouya was the only one who concealed his emotions quite well. Except for the fact that he held his pen so tight that he actually managed to break it in half.

"That idiot…" He mumbled. Okay, maybe he didn't really hide his emotions that well.

Haruhi could only hold onto her wrath as she forced a smile out of her face. "Yes, Shiro-kun." She was unconsciously twitching her left eye as she forced the words out of her mouth. "I am most definitely a boy! Just as Tamaki-senpai said, I am as flat as a board!" Her face turned into one of those creepy smiles you would see in horror movies. You know, the one with the really wide eyes and the really wide smile.

"Hmm…" Shiro thought, holding his chin. In order to convince him more, which was just the dumbest thing a person could ever do in human history, Tamaki pressed his hand harder into Haruhi's chest. This last movement caused Haruhi to clench her fists as she restrained herself from punching Tamaki. This also caused Kyouya to grip onto his black notebook so tight, he actually managed to wrinkle it. Both the pages inside, _and _the black leather cover.

"Hmm… I guess you're right!" Shiro said. Tamaki then removed his hand from Haruhi's chest. "I told you, Shiro-kun! Now how about you take this tea set and serve it to the ladies so that Haruhi could do some other manly tasks?" Shiro smiled as Haruhi handed him the tray and he gratefully took it from her before bouncing off to the customers.

Haruhi turned her head to look at Tamaki almost like how the girl from The Exorcist did. Almost because it's not like she could turn her head in a 180 degrees angle. And then she said to all the hosts, "Kitchen. NOW." All the other hosts, except for Kyouya, scrambled to the kitchen, tripping over each other or their own feet, with Kyouya calmly following behind them.

Once they were all inside the kitchen, Haruhi stepped in as well. She closed the door and locked it behind her, silently thanking the gods that the walls in this school are soundproof.

She turned around, her eyes looking like glowing red dots that showed she was furious. The twins, Kyouya, Mitsukuni, and Takashi all simultaneously took a step backwards, leaving Tamaki to stand all by himself.

Tamaki gulped in fear.

* * *

The next thing everyone knew, Tamaki was nursing a dark red, hand-shaped mark on his left cheek as Haruhi, who had her back turned to him and the other hosts, clapped her hands together, as if ridding herself of the dirt her hands could have come into contact with.

"Well, she's angry!" The twins exclaimed silently. The other three hosts nodded their heads slowly, in fear that Haruhi might release her anger out on them as well.

"Was that really necessary, Haruhi?" Haruhi turned her head at him again.

* * *

This time there was a red hand-shaped mark on his right cheek as well. Haruhi stared at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "You're asking me if that slap _was necessary_?"

"All I did was prove that you are a boy!"

"Yes, by indirectly insulting me!" She yelled back at him, the red glowering eyes coming back to make him nearly piss his pants.

"And do I have to remind you that I am still a girl? You can't just go ahead and touch my chest like that!" She yelled, instinctively holding herself over her chest.

"I'm sorry…" He said.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Whatever. Let's just go back outside before the ladies start wondering where we are." With that, she unlocked the door and walked out of the room.

"Why's she so angry?" Tamaki whimpered to the other hosts. "All I did was make sure my little girl's secret was safe!" The other hosts could only sigh and walk out of the room behind Haruhi as they shook their heads at their boss' stupidity.

Kyouya stopped by Tamaki's side and clutched onto his best friend's shoulder, his eyes on the ground as the light made his glasses gleam, indicating that he had something up his sleeve. "If you ever do that to Haruhi again…" Tamaki turned to his best friend with curious eyes. "I will not hesitate to hurt you." He threatened. He then let go and walked away.

* * *

"Hmm…" Tamaki said, tapping his chin as he looked at the boy in front of him. The other hosts silently stood behind him in a line. "We have to think of Shiro-kun's type." Kyouya stated, the earlier mishap already forgotten. The twins, Mitsukuni, and Takashi nodded in agreement. Haruhi and Kyouya just watched.

"Type?" Shiro asked.

Kyouya started to explain. "You see, here at the Ouran Host Club, our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests.

"For example, there's Tamaki who is the princely type; there's Mori-senpai, the strong silent type; Hunny-senpai, the loli-shota type; the twins who are the little devil type; me, as the cool type; and Haruhi, who holds us all together, as the natural type."

Haruhi gave him a confused look as she pointed to herself. "The natural type?"

"So now we have to think of a type for you." Kyouya said.

"Well, the automatic thing for him to be is the loli-shota type." Kaoru said.

"But Hunny-senpai has already taken that title." Hikaru pointed out. Mitsukuni had tears in his eyes as he clutched onto Takashi's leg.

"Hm… if you can't be the loli-shota type, then what could you be…" Tamaki said to himself. All of a sudden, the ground started to rumble as a platform burst out of the floor.

"MWUAHAHAHAHA!" An annoying voice laughed. They all turned to the top of the platform to see Renge standing there. "You are all such a disgrace! You all lack some sort of imagination."

"What do you mean, Renge?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi turned to the twins. "I thought this was a music room?"

"I mean, you are all looking at the general types! There are so many types that are out there, yet you are all so close-minded that you cannot see the other possibilities!" She exclaimed, twirling around the room.

"Like what?" The twins asked simultaneously. Renge rolled her eyes at them. "As you said, the obvious choice would be the loli-shota type, but Hunny-senpai already fits that role perfectly, so that option is rejected."

"So what other option do you have then?" Haruhi asked. Renge gave her a smirk.

"Hmm… The naughty type!" All the hosts, including Shiro, looked at her as if she just grew an extra boon.

"Ha?" They all simultaneously said. Renge rolled her eyes at them again. "The naughty type! What girl wouldn't be head-over-heels for a boy who is young, cute, and a bad boy? It's like, the elementary version of 'the school bad boy'." She explained.

"Ah…" The hosts now nodded in understanding, but Shiro looked at all of them confused. Renge then pointed a finger at him. "Get him!" The twins held him by the arms as she got some eyeliner and began drawing fake scars on his face and knees and even adding a few band-aids here and there.

The twins both stood away from each other from two sides of the room and held the ends of a rope. Renge blew the whistle and Shiro took off running. "Faster!" She yelled. Shiro ran faster. "More reckless!' Shiro followed her orders. "Now trip!" He ran towards the rope and tripped over it, falling to the floor hard. "Now say your catch phrase!" Shiro wiped some dirt off his face. "It's ok; it doesn't hurt at all."

Renge squealed in content. "Perfect! Just absolutely perfect!" Tamaki stood beside her and took her hands in his. "You did a wonderful job, Renge! I never knew you were such an excellent coach!" Renge put a hand in front of her mouth as she laughed a very haughty laugh. "Why, thank you, Tamaki! Anyway, it seems like my work here is over!" And with that, she stepped back onto her platform and it descended back to wherever the Hell it came from.

The hosts then all turned to Shiro. "Well, Shiro…" Tamaki said. The young boy looked up at him with a curious face. "Are you ready to start hosting?"

* * *

"Oh, Shiro-kun! You are so adorable!"

"I totally agree! You are most probably the most adorable boy I have ever seen!" Most of the customers were all cuddling Shiro-kun, or at least those who were closest to him were, while the rest of the hosts, who were seated close together with their customers, watched from afar.

"Well, it seems like Shiro-kun's popularity escalated rather quickly…" Kyouya stated. The other hosts nodded their heads.

"You got that right." The twins said.

Tamaki nodded his head in agreement. "Renge did a pretty good job, don't you think?" He smiled at Haruhi.

Haruhi glanced at him from the corner of her eye and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, that's true." Then she looked back at Shiro. She couldn't help but notice the small look of distain on his face. It was almost as if he didn't want to be hosting any of the ladies around him, but maybe it was a certain lady he wanted to host.

Kyouya couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at the small smile Haruhi gave Tamaki. No matter how small it was, he couldn't help but feel angry. It was so rare of her to smile like that at him and he couldn't help but feel jealous… Even if Tamaki is his best friend.

Kyouya was taken out of his thoughts when Haruhi started talking. "You know, I think there is another reason as to why Shiro wanted to become a host, or at least wanted to learn _how _to be a host…" Haruhi pointed out. The other hosts looked at her curiously, wondering what she meant. "What do you mean, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. Haruhi continued eyeing Shiro. "Well, if you think about it, boys his age wouldn't really be this interested in getting the attention of most of the girls, right?" The other hosts nodded. "Well, what if Shiro-kun only wanted to impress _one _girl?" The hosts looked at her stupefied. Never did that thought ever cross their minds.

"Now that you think about it…" Kaoru starts.

"…She does have a point." Hikaru ends. The twins both looked at each other and nodded before looking at the others.

"How about tomorrow, we try to investigate?" The twins asked simultaneously, a mischievous smile appearing on their faces as they looked at Kyouya. Kyouya looked at them curiously before understanding what they were trying to tell them. Kyouya looked at the other male hosts and nodded before looking at Haruhi, all with a sly grin on their faces.

She looked at them with a straight face. "… What the hell are you rich bastards planning?"

* * *

"I can't believe they made me do this…" Haruhi sighed. "Still, it's kind of surprising that this thing fits me." She looked down at herself to double check if the dark maroon uniform of the female elementary students was properly worn. She was also wearing a straight, long brown wig, just like the one she wore in the party a few weeks back.

She sighed as she glanced at Mitsukuni who was wearing the green elementary school uniform for boys. He was currently checking if the coast was clear before he and Haruhi would infiltrate the elementary school department, but his efforts proved to be futile as the other students' attention was already on them.

"How did we let them talk us into this?" Haruhi asked him. "It'll be ok, Haru-chan! It was so easy to sneak in! And wearing this uniform, I really look like I'm in elementary school!" Mitsukuni said.

Haruhi put a finger to her chin. "Yeah, you do. I can understand why they wanted you to wear an elementary school uniform, I mean, we _are _sneaking into an elementary school, and you totally fit in, senpai!" She said. "What I don't understand is why they made me dress up in this middle school uniform…"

"Oh, Haruhi… I assure you, there is a reason as to why we made you dress up like this… A damn good reason…" Tamaki said under his breath, only loud enough for those who are near him to hear.

"This way, Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni said, taking her arm and dragging her to one of the classrooms.

"Isn't she the cutest?" The twins both said.

"Ohh, she looks so adorable in that outfit!" Tamaki squealed. "Look at her in that miniskirt; Haruhi looks like a little doll!" He squealed again, his face turning into a deep shade of red.

"So, basically you just wanted to see her dressed up like that?" Kyouya asked. _'That little pervert…' _Kyouya couldn't help but feel anger and jealousy almost taking over him. He knew that Tamaki had feelings for Haruhi, and that Haruhi had feelings for him, but he couldn't help but feel it. He knew you could never really control love, but it still hurt knowing that the first person you ever loved… actually loved someone else.

Your best friend for that matter.

Mitsukuni opened the doors to one of the classrooms. "This is it; Shiro-chan's classroom!" He opened it wider and ran inside. "When I was in elementary school, this was my classroom too!"

Haruhi stepped inside after him, leaving the door open behind her. "There's nobody here." She said.

"So the kid's classroom is empty, is it?" Tamaki said.

"Well this takes me back." Said both twins as they stepped inside as the rest of the Host Club followed them in. The five of them were in a single file with Hikaru in front, Kaoru behind him, followed by Kyouya, then Tamaki, and then Takashi.

"I wonder if the doodles are still on my desk!" Kaoru said. "Doubtful." Said Kyouya. "The school changes all the desks every year."

The host club members then started about visiting and checking out some of the other places of the elementary school department to reminisce on some old memories, not noticing how angry and shaken up Haruhi was getting.

"Hey, if you're just gonna barge in here like that, then why'd we wear these stupid disguises?" She whispered.

"Don't worry about it." Said Hikaru.

"There's no one here to catch us!" Said Kaoru. And at that exact moment, a pair of footsteps were suddenly heard from outside, getting closer to the classroom they were in. They all gasped and hid underneath the desks.

"If the teacher finds us…" Said Kaoru.

"…We'll have a hard time explaining why we snuck in." Said Hikaru.

"Shh… shut up, guys!" Said Haruhi, a finger on her lips. The male members of the Host Club glanced at her with a questioning look. "Huh?"

"Just keep your lips zipped!" She then pretended to zip her mouth shut. The twins and Tamaki did what she did, all thinking at the same time, _'Haruhi's the cutest thing I've ever seen!'_

Kyouya couldn't help but try not to blush and hide his slightly flushed cheeks, not knowing that Takashi noticed what exactly he was trying to do.

Haruhi peeked out of the door and saw that the teacher has walked past the classroom they were in. "It's alright now; he's gone."

The hosts then stood up. "Man, that was close!" The twins said simultaneously.

"Well this is interesting." Everyone turned to look at Kyouya who was looking at the wall of framed photos beside Mitsukuni. Everyone gathered around him to see what caught the attention of the Shadow King.

"What'd you find?" Asked Haruhi, walking over to him. Kyouya simply pointed at one of the pictures. The others looked closer and saw that it was a picture of Shiro sittingo beside a girl as they both played a duet on the piano.

"So he's in the Classical Music Club…" Kyouya stated.

"He looks so sweet sitting next to that girl like that and playing the piano with her." Haruhi pointed out.

"Yeah…" Tamaki agreed with her.

* * *

The Host Club members traveled to the Elementary Music room and watched Shiro-kun from the window. Shiro-kun was gazing outside like a loner while all the other students were busy either chatting idly with each other, or practicing some of their own instruments.

"There he is! There's Shiro-chan!" Mitsukuni pointed out.

* * *

Shiro continued to gaze out the window when suddenly, a girl stopped in front of him, not noticing her presence.

As the Host Club watched, they couldn't help but notice that she was the same girl from the photo.

"Excuse me, Takaoji?" Shiro finally realized she was there and turned around to see her smiling at him as she clutched a few binders to her chest. "I'm sorry, but have you been practicing the new piece sensei gave us?" She asked him.

"The new piece? Not really…" He answered.

"If you want, I can show it to you?" She offered. "Do you want to come play it with me?" She asked, a slight bit of hope in her voice. Shiro shook his head. "No thanks… you go ahead… After all, there's only one grand piano. You should use it, Kamashiro." She gazed at him for a while in silence before a bright smile appeared on her face. "Thank you! I will then. And if you want to join me, just let me know." And with that, she turned around and headed for the piano.

She opened the piano and began to play a beautiful melody. Shiro watched her as she played. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed listening to the beautiful music she was playing.

* * *

Outside, Haruhi and Tamaki couldn't help but stare curiously at the scene in front of them.

Unknowingly, Kyouya was somewhere around the corner, watching them. He decided to keep his distance away from them a bit, just in case he would do something he would most likely regret.

A girl stepped out of the music room when suddenly, "Pardon me, mademoiselle." The girl turned to see a handsome tall, blonde young man holding out a single white rose to her. "Huh?" She wondered. "I have never seen a rose more lovelier than you, my dear. Here, this is for you." He gave her the rose and she took it.

He then turned his head to face the window again and she followed suit. "Now, I was wondering if you could tell me about that young lady playing the piano? Do you know her?" He asked.

"That's Hina Kamashiro." She said.

"Her name is Hina?" Tamaki confirmed. She nodded. "That's right. But you better not fall in love with her." She stated.

The other hosts watched Tamaki work his magic from behind them and eyed the young girl curiously. "Why?" Tamaki asked. "DIdn't you know?" She asked. "Hina has to move away soon. Her dad just got a new job in Germany so they have to move there at the end of the week."

"What do you think you're doing?" Their conversation was interrupted when an angry Shiro suddenly stepped out of the music room. "If you guys are trying to spy on me, then I want you to leave immediately! I'll talk to you during club hours!"

Tamaki suddenly pulled on Shiro and put him over his shoulder and carried him away. "What are you doing, Tamaki-senpai?" He yelled, struggling to get loose of the blonde's tight hold on him.

Due to the loud noise of the commotion, Hina stepped out of the music room as well and watched Shiro get whisked away by the Host Club.

"Let me go! Put me down! Where are you guys taking me?"

"It's time to go, Shiro…" Tamaki stated calmly.

* * *

"What is your problem, you big idiot?" He yelled at Tamaki. Once they arrived in the clubroom, Shiro was dumped onto the couch by Tamaki.

"I'm sorry, but you're the idiot!" Tamaki yelled back. "You said you wanted me to teach you how to make women happy, but that's not it, is it? You're not concerned with the happiness of just any woman, you've got your sights set on one woman in particular." Shiro could only stare at Tamaki in shock and disbelief. "You only care about one, and that's Hina Kamashiro!"

"But I'm afraid, there's nothing I can do to help you with that." Tamaki stated. "Listen, Shiro. I know that I told you, it's the job of a host to make women happy, but if you care for someone, you must find the courage to express what is in your heart! You have to tell her how you feel about her! Now, you didn't come to me looking to become a full-fledged host, you want to be a full-fledged man."

Shiro bent over and put his hands on his knees in sadness. "It doesn't matter anymore. I've run out of time. I just… I just wanted to hear her play before she left for good… that's all."

"That piece she played, it's Mozart's Sonata in D Major for two pianists, isn't it?" Tamaki turned around and walked over to a yellow see-through curtain that was obviously hiding something behind it. Tamaki pulled it aside to reveal a beautiful, black grand piano.

"Wait a minute." Haruhi said, looking at what was happening right in front of her. "Was that thing even there before?" She asked. The twins happily answered her. "Well, this is a music room after all…" Kaoru said. "…So why wouldn't there be a grand piano?" Hikaru said.

"It is a music room, after all." Kyouya, who has physically calmed down and was currently seated with Mitsukuni and Takashi and drinking tea, pointed out.

"It is a music room." Takashi said.

"It's always been there, we just had it covered up." Mitsukuni said.

Tamaki then started to play the piece Hina was playing on the piano with Shiro staring at him, clearly stupefied that the blonde idiot of the Host Club was actually capable of this. He stood up as he watched him and with shocked, wide eyes, he said, "Awesome…"

He started to reminisce of how he first started playing the piano. Of how Hina was actually the one who influenced him to learn it with her.

When Tamaki finished playing, Shiro said to him, "She played beautifully but… it wasn't the piano that I liked…"

Tamaki then told him, "For the next week, you will spend your mornings, lunches, recesses, and free time after school in piano lessons with me." Shiro looked at him curiously. "But… why?"

"You wanted to be my apprentice, right?" Tamaki asked him. Shiro nodded his head. "Besides, that young lady looked like she wanted nothing more but to play the piano with you."

The rest of the hosts watched the scene before them from afar with warm eyes.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Hina Kamashiro stood in front of the 3rd music room, a letter in hand that said,

_**You are invited **_

_**September 23**__**rd**__** at 3pm **_

_**To a private recital.**_

She timidly reached out her hand and opened the door, a bit scared of what could possibly await her inside.

When she opened it, the Host Club was lined up in two lines along the door wearing crisp, white tuxedos with a red and yellow tie. "Welcome, Princess. We've been waiting." They recited.

Tamaki stood in front of her. "I present to you Shiro Takaoji's piano recital." He gestured towards the two grand pianos, where one of them was currently occupied by Shiro who had a slight blush on his face.

Tamaki walked to the unoccupied piano and pulled out the chair and gestured for Hina to come closer. "If you please, Princess." She stood there shocked for a moment before a smile came across her face. Shiro turned to face her, a smile also on his face. "Let's play together, Hina." "Okay!"

The two of them sat side-by-side in their respective pianos performing the beautiful tune in perfect harmony.

* * *

**10 Days Later**

"So you've been exchanging emails with Hina-chan now that she's in Germany?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I really like her, but she can get really jealous for an elementary school girl." Shiro replied. Shiro seemed to be very busy as he is currently being surrounded by most of the Host Club's regular customers. "She'd be upset if she knew I was with you, ladies, so let's keep this a little secret." He said with a little sense of _suave_.

The girls all squealed in delight. The two girls right beside him started kissing him all over his cheeks.

Tamaki watched the scene before him in complete anger and fury. "You brat! What are you doing? Those are my guests!"

Shiro smirked at him. "Sorry, boss! Looks like they prefer the naughty boy." He winked, and with that, he turned his attention back to his customers.

Tamaki, who was still furious and looked like he was just about to beat the crap out of Shiro, had to be held down by both twins.

"I thought he wasn't going to explode like last time!" Kaoru yelled.

"I guess we should've known he was gonna blow up sooner or later!" Hikaru yelled back.

"You know, ever since Shiro came along, our sales did slightly increase…" Kyouya pointed out, looking at his little black notebook. The other hosts all looked at him, even Tamaki and the twins. "Kyouya, you're not… suggesting…" Tamaki started.

"I think it would be a great idea, Tamaki."

* * *

**After Club Hours**

The Host Club all stood in front of the couch where Shiro was seated with Tamaki in the middle of their line.

"Shiro-kun, due to your unexpected popularity and the increase in our sales, we wanted to ask you something." Tamaki started. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him.

"And that would be?"

Tamaki smirked. "Would you like to be a permanent member of the Ouran Host Club?" Shiro was shocked by the question.

Are they really asking him to join the club?

He stayed silent for a bit as he thought of his decision.

"I'd be glad to." He said with a smile. Tamaki was about to continue with his speech but was interrupted by Shiro. "On two conditions." Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club members looked at him curiously. Kyouya, who was better at negotiations, stepped forward.

"And those conditions would be?"

"The first one; I would like to change my type." Kyouya slightly sighed in relief. "And what would that be?" Shiro smiled warmly at Tamaki. "I want to be the piano type." He said. Tamaki smiled and nodded to Kyouya. Kyouya approved of this as well. "And your second condition?"

"Well, actually, it's more of a question…"

"And that would be?"

…

…

…

"Just when are you going to admit to me that Haruhi-senpai is a girl?" Everyone froze. Tamaki ran to Haruhi's side, hand right above her chest but barely touching it.

"What are you talking about, Shiro-kun? DIdn't I already tell you? Flat as a-"

"Don't you even dare!" Haruhi shouted out. She didn't care anymore that her secret has been revealed. He was part of the Host Club now anyway, and she doesn't want Tamaki's hands on her lady parts ever again.

… "So it's official then?" Kyouya asked Shiro, hiding his slight anger inside of him.

Shiro nodded his head. "Yeah, it's official." He then turned to face the rest of the Host Club and they faced him as well. "I am officially part of the Ouran High School Host Club."

* * *

Haruhi was left to lock up again. She was cleaning up the pile of dishes that were stained with frosting and crumbs. Once she finished she left the kitchen and was about to pack up her things when, "Haruhi." She looked up to see Kyouya looking at her. "Kyouya-sempai? What is it?" She was hoping he wouldn't make another unexplained stunt like the last time they were in this situation.

He sighed. "I came here to apologize." He said. Haruhi raised both her eyebrows at that statement. "Apologize for what?" She asked. Kyouya sighed again. "I came here to apologize for what I did last time. I shouldn't have forced a kiss on you like that, even if it was only on the cheek." Haruhi felt her cheeks heat up at that.

She looked to the floor, unable to contain the blush on her face so she decided to hide it from him instead. "I-it's al-alright, Kyouya-sempai..." She said. Kyouya shook his head. "No, it wasn't... especially if you have feelings for someone else..." Haruhi's ears perked up from that. "Excuse me?" She said. "What did you just say?"

"I said that what I did wasn't ok because you have feelings for someone else." "Who do you think I have feelings for?" "Tamaki."

...

"... You're frickin kidding me, right?" She said. Kyouya shook his head. "Ok, this may sound mean, but I most definitely do not have any feelings for Tamaki-sempai, at all."

"Then is it one of the twins?"

"Hell no." "But you are correct about me loving someone though..." She muttered, not expecting Kyouya to hear, but she underestimated him. "So you do like someone?" Haruhi's eyes widened at that.

"I-uhh... umm..." Kyouya suddenly took her hands in his. "Haruhi, who is it that you like?" He asked. Haruhi only shook her head. He brought his head closer to hers by putting one hand at the nape of her neck and pulling her towards him. "Who, Haruhi? Who is it?" He demanded.

Haruhi looked to the ground before looking back at his eyes.

"You." Kyouya felt the weight fall off his chest, his shoulders, everywhere!

Haruhi expected him to loosen his grip a little, but instead, he tightened it as he pulled her into an embrace. Haruhi loved the feeling of his arms holding her like that. They made her feel... safe.

"Oh, Haruhi... I love you too." Kyouya pulled his head away to see Haruhi's reaction. "Are you telling me the truth, Kyouya-sempai?" He smiled warmly at her. Not one of his host smiles, but a true smile. "Yes, Haruhi. I am." And with that, he pressed his lips to hers and gave her a heart stopping, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I know, I know! I am so sorry that it took me this long to update! I had a family problem, and then school started, and it's already been five weeks and we're already most probably going to get our mid-quarter grades tomorrow! And then my brother just moved out of the house so now my mom's making me do the work she used to make my brother do, and GAHHHHHH!**

**Anyway, please forgive me!**

**Also, can I just point out that we are very close to the episode that every KyouyaxHaruhi fans are excited for? I'm pretty sure you guys are toooooo!**

**Also, I'd really like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means so much to me that you guys did that! Please keep it up! It really is some amazing motivation.**

**Anyway, I can't guarantee when the next chapter would come out, but thank you so much for being patient! I love you guys! 3**

**Also, feel free to follow me in:**

**Tumblr: iluvacertainperson .tumblr .com**

**Twitter: DaStrangeKlauds**

**Ask. fm (ignore spaces) : Klaudynights**

**THANK YOU! 3**

**xoxo, **

**Heartlessly Awesome**


End file.
